La normalidad de Emily
by oiseauquivole
Summary: Emily es una joven hermosa, pero que no le gusta llamar la atención, tiene una mejor amiga llamada Hanna, quién es completamente distinta a Emily, pero igual de extraordinaria. Emily con el transcurso del tiempo va conociendo más muchachas, con lo que Hanna no estará muy feliz. ¿Será qué Hanna está celosa, o solo será qué cree que está perdiendo a su amiga y por eso actúa así?
1. Una normalidad no tan normal

Sucedió en un día común y corriente para Emily. Un día en el que hizo lo que siempre hacía: levantarse temprano para ir a trotar, volver y ducharse, para luego desayunar con sus padres compartiendo una agradable conversa.

La morena no recuerda exactamente cuándo fue el preciso momento en donde sintió que algo andaba mal, que algo iba a cambiar su rutina diaria. Quizás fue el tema central de la charla de esa mañana o el camión de mudanza que vio mientras trotaba o quizás simplemente fue una corazonada. Todavía sigue pensando en por qué no hizo caso a las señales.

_Flash back_

− _Emily, el desayuno está servido − sintió a su madre gritar desde el piso de abajo._

− _Ya voy mamá. Me estoy vistiendo._

_Este tiempo Emily ha estado muy feliz. Radiante. Y es que la morena es la más dichosa cuando su padre está en casa._

_Mientras iba bajando la escalera sintió el olor a wafles recién hechos. Se empapó del dulce aire. Emily no era la única alegre con la presencia de Wayne Fields._

_Cuando hubo llegado a la cocina saludó a sus padres con mucho entusiasmo. Sobre todo a su progenitor. _

_Se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar. _

_Ahora que lo pienso, quizás fue la presencia de su padre la que hizo que Emily no notará el cambio que se aproximaba en su vida, puesto que lo único en lo que la muchacha podía pensar era en él. . ._

_La primera en hablar fue la más joven − Los wafles están deliciosos. _

− _Me alegro que te gusten. − Su madre respondió al tiempo que cortaba un trozo de sus wafles. − Y también me alegro de que los estemos compartiendo con tu padre. Wayne, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés con nosotras. Te hemos extrañado mucho ¿verdad, Emily? −Le dijo posando su mirar hacia ella. Y la muchacha solo pudo asentir, ya que tenía la boca llena. − Estos meses se nos han hecho eternos._

_Wayne puso su mano sobre la de su mujer, intentando responder a sus palabras con el gesto. Demostrándole con tan sólo su tacto que él entendía a lo que se refería, porque él también las había necesitado muchísimo._

_Al rato después, luego de que el hombre les había contado las experiencias que vivió fuera y que sus dos mujeres les contarán las suyas, Emily recordó lo que había visto mientras corría._

− _Hoy, mientras iba trotando, vi un camión de mudanzas en dirección al pasaje de atrás. _

− _¡oh sí! − Su madre respondió un tanto demasiado entusiasta − He oído que se estarían mudando una mujer con su hija. Vinieron la semana pasada a ver la casa._

− _Dios mamá, no te pierdes ni un chisme ¿verdad? − Emily lo dijo un poco irritada._

− _No se trata de eso, cariño − le contestó su madre con las manos alzadas._

− _¿A no? − Intervino el hombre con una media sonrisa formándose en sus labios − Entonces ¿De qué trata, cariño? − Pronunció de manera irónica asintiendo le a su hija._

_Ésta percibió el tono de su padre y se echó a reír. El hombre la imitó, mientras que su madre fruncía el ceño, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro. . . pero falló, ya que a los segundos las carcajadas salieron de entre sus labios, dejando en la cocina solo el ruido de sus risas._

_Hasta ahí, todo iba bien. Normal. El hecho de la mudanza no había sido un indicio muy notorio. Pero la conversación no cambió de rumbo y el traslado de las dos mujeres siguió siendo el tema central._

− _Es una mujer con su hija. Tiene tu edad, Emily. Y no quiero quedar como la copuchenta de la familia pero − La mujer soltó una risilla − Se apellidan Marin. ¿Tú tenías un compañero antes con ese apellido? − Dijo mirando a su marido. Éste asintió − Si mi memoria no me falla, apostaría que son la misma familia pero no estaba su marido._

− _Ya que es imposible superar te en lo chismosa, me enteré de que se separaron._

− _Oh. No me lo esperaba. Se veían tan bien._

− _Bueno, cariño, uno ve caras no corazones._

_Emily, mientras la conversación fluía, no entendía ni una sola palabra. ¿Quiénes eran los Marin? ¿Acaso ella los conoció en el pasado? ¿Una chica de mi edad? ¿Me habré llevado bien con ella?_

− _Miel ¿Tú no los recuerdas? − Emily alzó la cabeza entregándole una mirada a su madre con la nuca ladeada. − Es comprensible, eras pequeña cuando los conociste. La primera vez que tú y yo los conocimos fue para una reunión de ex-compañeros a la que fue invitado tu padre con su familia. Eras muy pequeña, debes haber tenid años, ella fue tu primera amiga. Se realizaron constantes reuniones durante ese año y se hicieron inseparables._

− _Podrías llevarte bien con ella nuevamente, Emmy. − Le dijo su padre con una sonrisa genuina._

_Emily sabía hacia dónde está conversa llegaría y todo gracias a la mudanza de las "Marin". _

_Se sorprendió a ella misma moviendo su pierna velozmente de arriba hacia abajo. Movimiento que solo realizaba cuando estaba incómoda o nerviosa. En esta ocasión fue por ambas. _

− _Se que te cuesta hacer amigos, pero ya lograste hacerlo antes con ella ¿no?. Ahora no debería ser muy distinto. − __**"Claro que lo es. Ahora soy un poco demasiado lerda para socializar. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre"**__ pensó Emily. − Sólo tienes que ser tú misma. Eres encantadora, cariño._

− _Sólo lo dices porque eres mi padre. Es tu obligación._

− _En fin.− intervino la mujer − El nombre de la niña es Hanna y su madre se llama Ashley. En ese tiempo la niña era muy inquieta, bastante extrovertida. Creo que por eso se llevaron bien. Polos opuestos − Le sonrió la morena mayor a la más joven._

− _Piénsalo, Emmy. Es una gran oportunidad para ti. Tener una amiga cerca de casa, la cual te facilitará las cosas en Rosewood High. . . Ya no serás tú sola allí. Es difícil comenzar en un lugar nuevo. La tarea se aliviana cuando son dos. _

_Emily lo pensó. "Realmente no es mala idea"._

− _Lo tendré en cuenta, papá. _

− _Nada de eso. Se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea.− su madre rio maliciosamente. __**"Estoy no será nada bueno" **__− Prepararé una canasta de bienvenida y adivina quién es la escogida para llevarla._

_Emily sólo le sonrió cínicamente a su madre para luego taparse la cara. Escuchó unas risillas de su padre lo que solo hizo frustrar la más._

_Tenía más que claro que no lograría hacer que su madre cambiara de opinión así que solo se resignó. Todo empeoraría si se oponía. Capaz que hasta se les ocurriera invitar a cenar a las Marin para que solo Emily hablara con Hanna. No la malinterpreten, la morena ama a sus padres pero podían ser un poco hostigosos. _

_Su madre al final cambió de idea, pero no de la manera en que la joven quería. Únicamente cambio la canasta por un pie de limón. _

_Se encontraba caminando en dirección a la casa de las Marin. Estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa. Sabía que era una buena oportunidad de hacer una amiga. Si pudo en el paso ¿por qué ahora no? También es bueno no llegar sola a la nueva escuela. Pero ¿qué le diría? __**"Hola ¿te acuerdas de mí? Oh bueno, eso no es problema. Yo tampoco me acuerdo de ti. Pero mis padres me han casi obligado a traerte esto."**_

_Antes de poder notarlo, una niña un poco más baja ya se encontraba delante de ella. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que diría cuando llegara a la casa de las Marin que no noto enseguida el movimiento de mano que la rubia hacía en frente de su cara para llamar su atención. _

− _¡Eh!. . . ¡Eh! ¿Te encuentras bien?_

− _Sí , sí. . . Yo solo estaba, estaba. Te traje esto − dijo torpemente mientras estiro sus manos en forma brusca para entregarle el pie de limón a la rubia._

− _Oh. Muchas gracias, pero ¿te conozco?_

_**"Dios, ni siquiera me presente"**__. − Si, ósea no._

− _¿Sí o no? − Le entregó una sonrisa confundida._

− _Si, pero no lo recuerdas. Yo tampoco lo hago − sonrió vagamente._

− _Y si no lo recuerdas ¿cómo sabes que me conoces?_

_**"Llevas solo 5 minutos con ella y ya hiciste el ridículo. Fantástico."**_

− _Mis padres me contaron que nos conocíamos de pequeñas y de hecho ellos conocen a tus padres así que..._

− _¡oh sí! Jajá. Mi mamá también me hablo de ello. Ustedes son los Fields ¿verdad? − Emily asintió − y tú debes ser Emily. Mi nombre es Hanna. _

_La rubia le sonrió por primera vez sin mirarla extrañada. Y al instante algo sucedió en el estómago de Emily. __**"Que bella sonrisa"**__._

− _Ya lo sabía._

_Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que Hanna volviera a hablar._

− _Bueno, muchas gracias por esto − apunto al pastel. _

_Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emily en forma de despedida. Y cuando ya estaba por entrar a su casa se giró y le gritó a la morena que podían juntarse un día y conversar._

_Luego de eso llegó a su casa, le dijo a su mamá que había salido todo bien. Subió a su habitación, se tiró a su cama boca arriba, posó su mano sobre la mejilla que la rubia había besado y sin poder impedirlo se durmió con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, los cuales eran mayoritariamente sobre Hanna._

_Aunque la rubia no lo sabía, ese primer día en que se saludaron, ya había hecho que la normalidad de Emily dejará de ser tan normal._


	2. Vecina nueva, ¡Yei!

El tiempo corre y ya van tres años desde que Hanna se mudó. Es importante nombrar que forjaron una fuerte amistad junto con Emily. Son inseparables. Hasta el día de hoy, la morena da gracias internamente a sus padres por casi obligarla a ir a la casa de las Marin. Después de todo no salieron tan mal las cosas.

Nos encontramos en las vacaciones de verano y la verdad es que no mucho han hecho las amigas. Solo fue hasta hoy que algo ocurrió, un acontecimiento que nuevamente cambia el transcurso de las cosas.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMILY.**

Iba caminando tranquilamente con Hanna a mi lado. Estábamos conversando de cosas al azar. Cuando me percato de otra mudanza en el barrio, me sorprendió, ya que la última en llegar había sido Hanna.  
Noto que mi amiga sigue el rastro de mi mirada, para saber qué es lo que llamó mi atención. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que estaba mirando su boca se gesticula en forma de "o".

− Esperaba ser la última en mudarme aquí -− Dijo Hanna con voz irritada.

Y como no querría ser la última, si le encanta ser única en todo.

Mi boca mandíbula casi toca el suelo, literalmente, cuando veo salir una chica rubia de la casa en busca de más cajas para llevar dentro. Su caminar es delicado, firme y veloz. Camina como si la estuvieran llevando pajaritos. Sus ojos son un poco más claros que los de Hanna. Son celestes, bien profundos. No puedo dejar de mirarla, aunque sé que mi mejor amiga está llamándome y aunque la muchacha ya volvió a entrar a la casa.  
− Emily ¡Emily! − Hanna decía cada vez más fuerte pero es como que mi cuerpo no reacciona, no se mueve. Es como si estuviera esperando que la rubia saliera nuevamente para revivir. - Em ¿Me escuchas?.¡Emily! − Hanna no aguanta más y toma mi cara entre sus manos, dejando a nuestros labios a centímetros de distancia.  
Obviamente reaccioné al instante pero no me moví de mi lugar, estuvimos así unos torpes segundos. Me perdí automáticamente en sus ojos, pero antes de ahogarme en ellos, ella siguió hablando. − Ahora que tengo tu atención −Se le formó una sonrisa triunfante, la que hizo que me sonrojara − Te estaba hablando sobre qué haremos en las vacaciones. Presiento que este verano será diferente y fabuloso − me guiñó el ojo. − Y quiero hacer algo inolvidable e increíble. . . Para ambas.

Eso es lo que me encanta de Han; siempre piensa en las dos, como un conjunto.

− Está bien. ¿Pero algo como qué?  
− Algo como ir a acampar solo nosot. . .  
− Aunque − La interrumpí − ¿Podemos hablar de eso luego?. ¿Viste que llegaron nuevos vecinos? − me miró con las cejas fruncidas, pero lo obvie y proseguí − Dah. Claro que lo notaste. − solté una risa nerviosa.  
− Sí, Emily. Lo note.  
− Entendí la indirecta, Han.  
− ¿Cuál indirecta, Emily? − se me escapo un suspiro.  
− Ya me di cuenta de que no quieres hablar de ello. Pero no te enfades conmigo, podemos seguir hablando de nuestras vacaciones. − Le lancé una mirada de cachorro y luego bese su mejilla.

Hanna es así, un tanto celosa y otro tanto aprensiva, pero la amo tal cual, y hasta me gustan sus celos. Aunque nunca se lo he dicho. Ni siquiera le he dicho que creo que es un poco suspicaz.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HANNA**

Emily beso mi mejilla y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. No es la primera vez que lo siento, con cada abrazo que nos damos vuelve a aparecer esa sensación. Aunque no es algo malo, bueno, no algo que me haga sentir mal. Pero todavía pienso el por qué me da. Intento evitar el trasfondo de él, porque no se supone que debas sentirte algo así con tu mejor amigo. No puedo sentirme atraída por Emily. No es que sea fea o mala persona, o no merecedora de mi amor ¡Al contrario! Ella es hermosa, cariñosa, responsable, atenta, atlética, encantadora. . . Perfect-, esperen ¿Es normal hablar así de un amigo?. Supongo que no hay mal en decir sus cualidades. Nunca antes me había puesto a pensar en estas cosas. . .

− Han, ¿Estás bien?.  
− Si, yo solo estaba pensando. ¿Por qué?  
− Porque mientras lo hacías estabas arrugando tu nariz, de la forma en que lo haces cuando algo te preocupa. − toco mi nariz juguetonamente con su dedo.  
¿Ven? Lo perceptible que es. − Ya ni siquiera recuerdo lo que estaba pensando − Le sonreí.  
− Mmm, okey. Estaba preguntándote en qué lugar te gustaría acampar.  
− ¿La playa quizás? O un lago. Deberías elegir tú. Para mi estaba bien cualquier lugar mientras estés conmigo. − No puedo evitar ser así con ella. Es como si constantemente quisiera hacerle saber lo feliz que me hace y lo mucho que la amo.  
Note que se sonrojó ante lo que dije y sonreí para mis adentros.  
− Bien. Entonces buscaré un lugar que nos guste a las dos. Lo haré lo antes posible, ya que las vacaciones ya comenzaron y los dos meses que tenemos pasaran volando, más si es junto a ti - Separó sus labios mostrándome sus dientes dulcemente.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a mi casa, nos despedimos y me entre.  
Me quede en la cocina mientras me como un yogurt, estoy sola. Mi madre llegará después de las siete.

− ¿Qué puedes hacer, Marin? − me pregunte a mí misma − Dormir. − pegué un brinco ante mi maravillosa respuesta y subí a mi habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama abrazando la almohada y poco a poco fui perdiendo la consciencia.

Me desperté bruscamente por algo que estaba soñando, pero ya no recuerdo que era. Veo la hora. Las diez de la noche, mi mamá ya debe de haber llegado.  
Mientras voy bajando me embriago con el olor de la cena. Lasaña.

− Hola, mamá ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Te hubiera ayudado − Sonrío de inmediato por lo que acabo de decir y suelto una carcajada. Mi mamá me mira y hace lo mismo.  
Me acerco a ella y le dejo un beso en la mejilla.  
− No quise hacerlo, cariño − Pronunció lo último irónicamente. − Te veías tan cómoda que me dio lastima.

"**Ouch".**

Nos sentamos y compartimos, aparte de la cena, una charla bastante entretenida. Hablamos de cómo le fue en el trabajo, de mis planes con Em y de cómo pensaba que serían estas vacaciones.  
Le ayude con la loza y a limpiar la mesa para luego subir a mi habitación otra vez. Intenté dormir pero no puede. Obvio, dormí una siesta de cuatro horas. Así que saque mi notebook, lo prendí y entre a facebook, **"¡Emily está conectada!"** Le hable. Estuvimos conversando hasta tarde. Dos de la madrugada aproximadamente. Me envió imágenes de los lugares que podríamos visitar y varios me gustaron.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMILY.**

Me estoy cepillando los dientes. Tengo más sueño de lo normal. Y con justa razón, nos quedamos hablando hasta la madrugada con Hanna. Pero no me molesta, lo haría de nuevo. Una y otra vez. **"Me encanta Han. ¿En serio acabo de decir eso?"  
**Sacudí mi cabeza para acabar con esos pensamientos tontos que de vez en cuando aparecen y tomó un short junto con una polera suelta de mi closet para salir a trotar.

Estoy saliendo, y ahí está la chica nueva. **"Perfectamente delicada"**. No es normal que tenga estos pensamientos, pero últimamente han surgido más seguido. Con Hanna me ha pasado desde que la vi por primera vez, pero sólo con ella. Y ahora ¿Por qué con la chica nueva? Si ni siquiera sé su nombre. No soy gay, no me fijo en cada mujer que pasa, o eso creía.

Debí de estar mirando a la nueva vecina por mucho tiempo, porque cuando me percaté ella igual lo hacía. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mi estómago se revolvió.  
Mejor apartó la mirada.  
Mejor sigo mi camino.

Estoy trotando pero no paró de pensar en sus ojos azules, ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Es vecina nueva, llama mi atención. ¡Eso es! Quiero ser su amiga, como con Han. ¿Cierto?  
Nunca me he puesto a pensar seriamente sobre mi sexualidad, nunca tuve que hacerlo tampoco. Hasta ahora.


	3. Si tan solo

– _Emily despierta – Dijo Hanna entrando en la habitación de la morena._

– _Sólo 5 minutos más, por favor._

– _Vamos, Em. Ya es tarde. – dijo la rubia al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el diminuto espacio que dejaba la nadadora en la orilla de la cama. – Despierta, dormilona. . . – pronunció más dulce de lo que esperaba, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de chocolate delicadamente con dos dedos._

_Emily sintió el tacto y miró por el rabillo del ojo lo cerca que se encontraba su amiga, y con un movimiento rápido, ahora ésta ya no estaba sentada sino acostada al lado de ella, dejándolas frente a frente._

_La morena no pudo aguantar el impulso de abrazarla y de acomodar su cabeza entre el cuello de la más bajita. Y sin poder siquiera notarlo, y con el calor del cuerpo de su amiga, ya estaba dormida._

_Hanna no supo cómo pasaron las cosas. Todo fue tan rápido. En solo segundos ya tenía a su amiga acurrucada en ella, pero se sentía tan bien que no tenía derecho a reclamar._

_Perdió la consciencia minutos después que la otra joven, y cuando hubo despertado; por un movimiento hecho por alguien que estaba abrazándola; se encontraba a centímetros de los labios más perfectos que haya visto nunca. Al instante el nerviosismo invadió su cuerpo y sus mejillas se volvieron color rosa._

_La mente de la rubia se encontraba divagando y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para impedirlo, pensamientos relacionados con la belleza y majestuosidad de la morena invadían su cerebro. __**"¿Cómo alguien puede lograr verse así de bella, sexy y tierna al mismo tiempo, y mas encima durmiendo?"**__. Todas estas ideas solo hicieron que sus pómulos pasaran de un rosa a un rojo intenso, aunque fue en particular un pensamiento el mayor culpable del color de su cara, el que tuvo también otros efectos en ella; la vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera ganas de besar a su mejor amiga? ¿Era eso normal? __**"¡Claro que no!"**__. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, esas ganas iban y venían, una y otra vez. Era una tortura. __**"¿Qué mas da? Está durmiendo y sólo picaras sus labios con los tuyos, algo rápido. Esto te está matando, Han"**__._

_Comenzó acercándose sigilosamente, y aún cuando solo centímetros las separaban, para Hanna era como si estuvieran a mares de distancia. No quería que la morena despertara, así que hacía cada movimiento con suma delicadeza, como jugándose la vida en ello. _

_Está, ahora, a milímetros de los labios rosa que quiere probar, pero algo la interrumpe. Algo que no esperaba; un bostezo de su amiga, uno que hizo que despertara, haciendo que se dé cuenta de lo que ésta estaba a punto de hacer._

_Los ojos color café están abiertos lo máximo posible, mientras que los azules están paralizados. _

_El color chocolate de las mejillas prontamente comienza a transformarse en un rosado fuerte, mientras que los pálidos pómulos ya no dan más de tan rojos que están._

_**"¿Estaba a punto de besarme?" **__Pensó la morena desconcertada inmediatamente después de abrir los ojos._

_Hanna se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y al instante comenzó a crear una explicación para darle a su amiga, pero no pudo. Las letras volaban en su mente sin siquiera juntar alguna silaba. _

_Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la rubia se atreviera a confiar en su cerebro y en las palabras que pudieran salir de su boca._

– _Y-yo no sé por qu-_

_Unos suaves y gruesos labios interrumpen la salida de palabras de la rubia._

_Quedo helada, sin saber que hacer. __**"¡Adelante! ¡Qué esperas!. Está haciendo lo que querías. Respóndele el beso, idiota."**__ Así __es __que Hanna respondió__, __moviendo sus labios en sincronía con los de Emily, antes de que esta última se arrepintiera de lo que acaba de empezar._

_**"¿Son chispas las que siento en mi estómago? Oh por Dios ¡Claro que lo son!"**__. Emily supo que Hanna quería profundizar el beso, ya que ésta última le pidió aprobación con un movimiento delicado de lengua sobre su labio, y la morena accedió al instante y encantada. _

_Ambas estaban disfrutando del momento tanto que solo se separaron cuando ya no podían seguir aguantando la respiración. Cuando se distanciaron, la morena vio en los ojos azules algo que nunca había visto; lujuria. Y antes de que Hanna cambiara de estado, Emily decide sacarse la polera. Lo hizo lentamente, intentando seducir aún más a la rubia (si es que era posible). Y cuando ya hubo quedado solo con su brasier, un aire frío la envolvió, pero no duró mucho, ya que Hanna le estaba dando una mirada ardiente y pozo una mano en el estómago moreno._

– _Bonitos abdominales, Em. – Le guiñó el ojo, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a los labios rosa y gruesos de la morena, dándole un beso suave, pero que fue a los pocos segundos convirtiéndose en apasionado._

_Hanna, mientras besaba a Emily, fue bajándola cuidosamente hacia la cama, hasta quedar encima de ella. Puso su espalda recta, quedando sentada sobre las caderas de la morena, para luego agacharse y comenzar a besar el ombligo e ir bajando lentamente con sus besos, haciendo estremecer a Em._

_A la nadadora se le escapo un quejido, confirmándole a la rubia que lo que estaba haciendo se encontraba bien. _

"_**Tengo que ganar esta jugada"**__ pensó la morena por lo que segundo después de estremecerse ante el tacto de la rubia, se movió ágilmente posando una mano sobre un pecho suave. Este acto hizo a la blanquita asombrarse, y automáticamente aumentar el deseo que sentía._

_Emily, seguía con sentimientos de valentía, por lo que ahora es ella la que está encima de su amiga. La morena puso una pierna entre medio delas piernas de la rubia, haciendo a esta última jadear. _

_La mujer color chocolate seguía sin perder la sensación de valor, por lo que pone su espalda recta mientras mira fijamente a los ojos azules, y lo siguiente que hace es pasar su dedo angular entre medio de los pechos de Hanna, haciéndolo bajar hasta el ombligo, para luego succionar el cuello de ésta dejándolo con una marca. Esta acción provoca otro gemido de la Blondie, el que hace que a morena tome la determinación de desabrochar, ahora, su short. Comienza a jalarlo paulatinamente mientras se deleita con la piel blanca y brillante de su amiga. Hanna ahora está solo en su ropa interior, lo que hace a Emily aumentar aún más su frenesí._

_Comienza a bajar lentamente su cabeza para probar otra vez esos labios que tan irresistibles se le hacen. . ._

_**You lift my heart up**_

_**When the rest of me is down. . .**_

Comienza a sentir una canción de fondo, y luego de unos segundos se da cuenta que es su celular.

No tiene ganas de contestar, así que deja que suene, pero al cabo de otros pocos segundos, éste comienza a sonar, de nuevo.

_**You lift my heart up**_

_**When the rest of me is down. . . **_

Esta vez se toma la molestia de tomar su teléfono entre sus manos para saber quién es la persona que llama. **"Hanna"**. Ahora que sabe de quien se trata, no es capaz de dejar el celular sonando, pero aun así no contesta de inmediato.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMILY**

– Hola – dije con un tono un poco indiferente y una voz ronca.  
– ¡Emily!. Hola, espero no despertarte. . .  
– La verdad, si me despertarte, pero no importa – Dije de forma más ruda de lo que pretendía.  
– Eh, bueno, perdón. Te llamo para saber si podíamos salir un rato, me siento aburrida y salir contigo siempre es lo mejor.

– Obvio, siempre me llamas para _entretenerte._ – **"¿Qué demonios, Em? No es culpa lo que sueñas"**  
– ¿Te pasa algo? – Me pregunto enojada.

– No, nada. Lo siento, supongo que es porque vengo recién despertando.

– Lo que sea. . . Entonces, quieres salir conmigo ¿o no?

Salir con ella. . . ¿A qué se refiere? **"A salir como una amiga, idiota!" **– Obvio que si, Hanna. Siempre quiero salir contigo – Sin querer esa frase me salió como con doble sentido. – ¿Podemos ir a la plaza? – pregunte, tratando de mejorar el tono anterior que había utilizado.

–Sí. Me gusta la idea. Paso por ti en 30 minutos, ¿Está bien?.

– Excelente, así me da tiempo de despabilar.

– Bien. Nos vemos, Em.

– Hasta luego, Hann.

Colgué y me fui directo a mi closet. Saque un polera corta y un short, para poder soportar el calor que hacía fuera. Me peine, dejando mis ondas a la vista, me puse perfume, y antes de darme cuenta el tiempo ya había pasado y mi teléfono ya estaba sonando, nuevamente. Un mensaje de Hanna.

**Ya estoy afuera, esperando por ti, mi princesa jajá**.

No sabía que me podría tan nerviosa ante su llegada, y su mensaje solo agrabó mi inquietud. **"¿Cómo se le ocurre mandarme mensajes de ese tipo después del sueño que tuve? ¿Cómo si quiera tuve un sueño como ese?.**

Rápidamente me lave los dientes y salí para que Hanna no comenzará con las llamas interminables para apurarme.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HANNA**

Ya voy de camino a la casa de Emily, ella es mi salvación, siempre está para mí cuando la necesito, y cabe destacar que siempre la necesito. Ella es la que hace que mis días sean más emocionantes, amenos, felices.

Le mande un mensaje cuando ya estaba esperando por ella, lo que decía era un poco exagerado, pero no sé, me dieron ganas de decirle "mi princesa".

Ella no tardo más de 5 minutos en salir, lo que me hizo sonreírle y ella me sonrió de vuelta. También pude notar lo hermosa que se veía con esa ropa, ese short hacía que sus piernas se vieran aún más grandes y tonificadas, y la luz del sol hacía que su rostro luciera perfecto. **"Dios, ¿qué pasa contigo Hanna?, ¿se te olvida que es tu mejor amiga?"**

– Te ves radiante, Em – Me hubiera gustado más decirle que se veía hermosa, pero no. Hubiera sido raro.

–Gracias, Hanna – se sonrojo. **"Amo cuando pasa eso"** – Vamos. – dijo tomando de mi brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No hablamos en todo el camino. **"Algo le pasa"**.

Íbamos llegando a la plaza, cuando note que en uno de los columpios se encontraba la nueva vecina, no tenía ganas de que Em notará que estaba ahí, tenía que averiguar que es lo que iba mal con ella, y bueno, hay también otro motivo, pero no sé como expresarlo, celos tal vez.

– Mira quién esta ahí – Dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacía la nueva rubia del barrio. – ¿Y si hablamos con ella?

– Vamos, Em. Las dos sabemos que no serás capaz de acercarte. – Quiero apostar por eso, necesito creerlo. **"Que no se atreva a acercársele, por favor. Se tímida, se tímida, Em"**

– Lo sé – Dijo tristemente – Pero tú puedes hacerlo ¿no? – me miro con ojos de cachorro. **"¿Cómo resistirme a eso?"**

Hice mi camino para hablar con ella, lentamente, bueno, mejor dicho sin ganas de hacerlo.

– Hola, soy Hanna y ésta _mi_ amiga Emily – Trate de enfatizar lo más posible. No sé qué me pasa.

– Hola – dijo Em, amablemente, de forma amable. Se encontraba un poco más atrás que yo. – Un gusto.

Ella nos miró durante unos segundos antes de responder – Hola, yo soy Alison. Encantada de conocerlas – nos entregó una sonrisa. 

Al rato de hablar de cosas al azar, note algo extraño. La vecina nueva hablaba coquetamente, y adivinen a quién; a Emily. No me gustó para nada. Me fije que algo pasaba en mi cuerpo. Mi sangre estaba más caliente de lo normal. Hervía.  
Aunque pensé que no era capaz, aguante bastante tiempo hablando con la otra rubia, y obviamente con Em. Sin embargo, yo no pronunciaba mucho. Alison hacía la mayor parte de las preguntas en dirección a Emily, y ésta le respondía encantada. Mi mejor amiga le estaba entregando mucha atención. Atención exagerada, me molestaba, pero ¿Qué podía hacer para impedirlo? **"Debo hacer algo. Debo hacer algo. ¡Debo hacer algo!"**. Nada se me ocurrió.

Me sentía incomoda, no solo por lo _coqueteos _de Alison hacía Emily, sino porque está última no me estaba tomando en cuenta. Me estaba ignorando. Le incomodaba mi presencia, cosa que decía, cosa que a Em le molestaba. . . Así que después de unos minutos más, decidí irme.

– Bueno, aunque la conversa está muy entretenida – sonreí cínicamente – debo irme. – me paré y al fin Em me miro con atención.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Me preguntó preocupada.

– Si Em, no te preocupes – dije, no muy convincente y con un pequeño tono de tristeza. **"Espero no lo haya notado"**.

– Bueno.

Me decepcione ante la respuesta de Emily. Sé que no quería que notara que estaba triste, sé que lo pedí ¡Pero quería que lo supiera! Quiero que lo sepa. Quiero que note que me sentí mal. Que me sentí ignorada por ella. Excluida. Reemplazada. **"Tan solo si se hubiera parado junto conmigo"**.

Me despedí de las chicas y me fui.

De camino a casa me auto convencía de que Alison no estaba coqueteando con Emily, no es que me moleste que Alison sea gay, pero no me gusta la idea de que le coquetee a _mi amiga_, ósea sí, me pongo celosa, pero son solo celos de amigas.

Cuando ya estaba en mi habitación, recordé el cómo Emily se comportó en la plaza, me dije, una y mil veces que ella no me estaba ignorando y que eran solo ideas mías, al igual que creía que Alison coqueteaba con ella…

Aunque intente creer que Emily no me ignoraba, no pude. Me hizo enojar el hecho de que ella prefiriera a la nueva antes que a mí, su mejor amiga, quiero decir, me ama, no debió ser así conmigo, ni menos ponerle tanta atención a Alison. Aunque también me hace poner triste lo que paso… "**¿Por qué simplemente no me dijo que algo andaba mal? ¿Por qué hacer que me sienta así?. . . Me duele que me ignore, me duele que se comporte así, ella no es así, ella me ama, como yo la amo a ella".**


	4. ¡La conocí al fin!

Hanna se fue y mis nervios aumentaron con cada paso que daba alejándose de nosotras. Me voy quedando a solas con Alison con cada movimiento de pierna que mi amiga da.

No sé por qué, pero siento que esta ansiedad no es solo por tener que _hablar_con alguien, si no más bien porque _ese alguien_, en cierto modo, me parece espectacularmente atractiva. Y quiero que _ese alguien_se lleve la mejor impresión de mi y que quede con ganas de volver a hablarme.

Luego de varios segundos (que para mi fueron como horas) me decidí, juntando todo el valor existente en mi cuerpo y tras haber tenido una pelea interna de qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, a conversar con ella.

Mis manos comenzaron a transpirar de manera considerable, sentía que mis hombros cada vez estaban más cerca del suelo por el peso invisible de mis inseguridades. **"¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Y si la aburro?".** Mi corazón se aceleró, chocando contra mi pecho como queriendo romperlo para poder salir y ser libre. Varios segundos han pasado y debo hablar pero mi lengua se encuentra lacia y se niega a moverse para pronunciar cualquier cosa.

\- Así que . . . - Dijo, antes que yo pudiera balbucear cosa alguna, mirando directamente a mis ojos impacientes. Sus palabras de alguna manera me dejaron en shock, olvidando mis inseguridades y recordando que debo comportarme.

\- Así que. . . - Dije antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, ya que sentí que era mi turno de hacerlo, aunque no creo que Alison dijera nada más, porque a mi parecer solo lo dijo para acabar con el silencio y llamar mi atención, cosa que me agrada mucho. Sin embargo, aunque fue un gran paso pronunciar algo, no fue lo más original. Sólo repetí lo que ella dijo, pero ¿Acaso eso no es normal en una conversación?. - Se puso como más helado, ¿no? - **"Bien, bien, Fields, no te presiones, hablar del tiempo siempre funciona".**

\- ¿Te dio frío? - Me pregunto, a lo que solo me quedaba responder que sí con un movimiento de cabeza, ya que me avergonzó lo pobre y común que fue mi comentario.

Aunque luego de 5 segundos, y sin ninguna mala intención en lo que había dicho antes, mi comentario se transformó en lo mejor que había pronunciado en mi corta vida. Esa disquisición, ahora transformada en algo maravilloso, provocó que una rubia, ubicada al frente mío, tomará mi mano para después poner la entra las suyas y así comprobar si ésta realmente estaba pasando frío. Al percatarse que no mentía, hizo movimientos circulares con sus dedos pulgares, acariciando mi mano para hacerla entrar en calor. Y al instante, al sentir su tacto, no fue sólo mi mano la que entro en calor, si no que todo mi cuerpo lo hizo. El calor que se formo en mi mano derecha, que era la que ella sostenía, se propagó, más rápido que el correr de las manecillas un reloj, por todo mi cuerpo, dio unas veloces vueltas para luego pararse en mi estómago, haciendo que me mareara un poco, pero al contrario de un mareo normal, éste provocó que una sonrisa, bastante tonta, se me formará en los labios sin siquiera poder intentar evitarla. Es como si mis actos estuvieran controlados por alguien mas o mejor dicho por algo mas; por ese calor que recorrió mi cuerpo en un dos por tres. **"Reacciona, pareces imbécil, debes decir algo antes de empeorar las cosas".**

\- Gra-gracias - dije tartamudeando - Tus manos son muy suav-tibias. Tus manos están muy tibias.

Se rió, una risa dulce y tranquila salió de entre sus labios color rosa pálido - De nada, si puedo ayudar con tu temperatura, no tengo problema en hacerlo - **"Dios, pero que bella es. Hey, hey, hey Emily, esos pensamientos no están bien. . . Dios, pero que amable es. Uf, mucho mejor".**

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - me pregunto, haciendo que notará lo loca que debía parecer.

\- Eh no, solo pensaba. Lo siento - dije, sin poder esconder mi nerviosismo.

\- Y puedo saber qué pensabas. . .

\- En lo bell- en lo amable que eres. - **"Maldición, Fields, date unos segundos antes de responder, las palabras están saliendo sin filtros".**

\- Muchas gracias - Le dio unos suaves toques a mi mano para luego soltarla, provocando que ahora si, realmente sintiera el frío que hace.

\- Así que - **"¿Qué, otra vez lo mismo Emily?".**\- Cuéntame de ti - Dije intentando no ser repetitiva.

\- Si claro, pero ¿qué quieres saber exactamente? - **"¿A qué saben tus labios?; A fresa supongo por el color".**\- ¿Emily? - Me saco de mi raro pensamiento.

Tosí y dije - Por ejemplo ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?.

Se rió otra vez, y la verdad, no me cansó de escucharla reír. - Me gusta mucho el rosado, y el tuyo ¿cuál es?.

\- ¿El mío? - **"¡Daaah! Obvio que me está preguntando a mí, solo estamos las dos"** \- El azul. Me gusta mucho nadar, el agua, por lo que supongo por eso debe ser el azul mi color favorito - le di una sonrisa nerviosa - Lo-lo siento, dije todo muy enredado, comencé al revés la oración.

\- Entendí igual, no te preocupes.

Y así pasaron: 10 minutos, media hora, dos horas y supe que era momento de irnos, pero no quería, **"¿Por qué no quiero irme?"** . . . Debo encontrar la manera de decirle que se hizo tarde, sin hacerla pensar que no me gusto nuestra plática. Debe de ser de una forma sutil para que no piense que estoy aburrida.

\- Se hizo tarde - Dijo al fin, sacándome de mis pensamientos - deberíamos irnos.

La mire triste, supongo, porque de inmediato, luego de que vio mi reacción, dijo - No es como que me esté aburriendo, al contrario me lo he pasado super bien - le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

\- Si, tranquila, lo sé, o sea, no es que su-suponga que soy muy entretenida y que la pasaste genial ni quiero parecer egocéntrica, sino que, que sé que es tarde - **"Mierda, debo dejar de tartamudear".**

\- No te preocupes. Había entendido a lo que te referías - ahora fue el turno de ella darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - Y ni por un segundo se me paso por la mente que eres egocéntrica, al contrario. Me gustas, o sea, me gus-gusta como eres. Me caíste bien - Ahora ella tartamudeó.

Nos quedamos quietas dos segundos para luego ponernos de pie al mismo tiempo, fue como si lo hubiésemos planeado, pero ni aunque lo hubiéramos hecho la escena habría sido tan de película. Quedamos cara a cara, mi nariz tocaba su frente, por ser más alta que ella, y al percatarme del roce con su rostro, baje mi mirada, dejando mis ojos hundidos en los azules. Aunque había distancia entre nosotras, ésta era mínima, y lo note, no porque me haya puesto a fisgonear los milímetros que nos separaban, sino porque sentía su aliento cálido y escuchaba su respiración serena. Cuando deje de preocuparme por el espacio que nos dividía, me perdí, nuevamente, en sus ojos azules. **"Creo que ahora han aumentado los factores de porque me gusta el azul"**

Mis manos otra vez están transpirando, el nerviosismo está aumentando cada vez más, pero aún así no siento que mi respiración se agite, y eso es bueno. Dios que es bueno.

**"Debo moverme, aunque ella tampoco se ha movido ¿debería hacerlo yo primero? ¡qué hago!. . . ¿Me alejo bruscamente? No, no, pésima idea. . ."**

\- Perdón - dijo - No era mi intención incomodarte - se ruborizo.

\- ¿qué? No, no me incomodaste en lo mas mínimo. - Sonó a que estuviera coqueteándole, cosa que no quería, bueno, no ahora al menos.

\- ¿Enserio?.

Me sonrió otra vez, pero en esta ocasión traía consigo alivio. - Cla-claro. - Dije al tiempo que retrocedí un paso, llegando hasta ahí mi momento de valentía. - ¿Vamos?

\- Si, caminemos.

La acompañe a su casa, nos despedimos y adivinen, lo conseguí, quedamos en conversar o salir algún otro día, no es como una cita, claro está, somos amigas, o eso intento, creo. Tampoco fue como que hayamos dicho día y hora, sino más bien fue como un "si nos vemos por ahí, podemos conversar", pero algo es algo ¿no?

Iba caminado perdida en la música que escuchaba cuando pase por frente a la casa de Hanna. **"¡Mierda! Hanna. Se me había olvidado por completo, me comporte de manera extraña, pude haber sido pesada, hasta descortés y ella ni siquiera supo por qué. Tampoco insistí para que se quedara ni puse mucho interés al motivo porque se fue. ¿Qué debo hacer?, es tarde para ir a su casa y dar una explicación pero me porte pésimo con ella".**

De pronto toda esa felicidad y ese calor que había sentido con Alison se desvanecieron al recordar cómo había sido con Hanna, mi mejor amiga, pero es que no podía comportarme de manera diferente después de ese sueño tan raro. Tengo que encontrar el motivo de por qué soñé eso primero antes de contarle.

Así que mejor me fui a mi casa. Cuando llegue salude a mis padres y ellos notaron que estaba triste, así que para que no hicieran preguntas me serví un vaso de agua y me fui directo a mi pieza. Allí me recosté en mi cama con ropa, mire mi celular y no había ni rastro de Hanna. Me arme de valor, por segunda vez en el mismo día, ¡vamos! que eso es mucho para mí.

**«Cómo estás?... creo que me comporte pésimo contigo, perdón:(.**

**¿Podamos vernos mañana temprano?, necesito hablar.**

**Te amo, E.»**

Le mande el mensaje y esperé aproximadamente 1 hora a que me respondiera y no pasó nada.

**«No te enojes conmigo :'( te amo, te amo mucho :(.**

**Y perdón, perdón, perdón. Mil veces perdón :c.**

**Iré igual mañana a tu casa, no muy temprano para no despertarte antes de tiempo.**

**¡Buenas noches princesa! Te amo**❤**, E. »**

Después del segundo mensaje tampoco hubo respuesta, sabía que no habría, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Me aliste para acostarme y me dormí a los minutos.

**Punto de vista de Hanna**

Son las 10:30 de la noche y no estoy haciendo nada mas que pensar en Emily, ¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí?... si ella no se hubiera comportado como lo hizo, quizás en este momento estaríamos juntas riendo, viendo películas en netflix y comiendo palomitas de maíz.

Oí sonar mi celular pero no me dieron ganas de ver quién era, así que hice caso omiso al ruido, prefiero seguir pensando en qué pude haber hecho para que mi mejor amiga se comportará así... Volvió a sonar, esta vez si vi quién era y para mi sorpresa era ella, la persona en la que estuve pensando mínimo casi todo el día. Dos mensajes.

**«Cómo estás?... creo que me comporte pésimo contigo, perdón:(.**

**¿Podamos vernos mañana temprano?, necesito hablar.**

**Te amo, E.»**

**«No te enojes conmigo :'( te amo, te amo mucho :(.**

**Y perdón, perdón, perdón. Mil veces perdón :c.**

**Iré igual mañana a tu casa, no muy temprano para no despertarte antes de tiempo.**

**¡Buenas noches princesa! Te amo**❤**, E. »**

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se me formo en el rostro, ¿Cómo es posible que aun cuando se comportó pésimo pueda lograr hacer sentir a mi corazón lleno de amor? ¿Hacer que se ponga cálido y que lo único que quiera es ir abrazarla? ¿Que con tan solo su preocupación y con dos palabras (te amo) pueda hacer que olvide mi enojo?... Ésta chica tiene poder sobre mí, pero ¡esperen! Que todavía no sé qué tipo de poder.

Releí los mensajes unas cinco veces. Se me pasó por la mente responderle, pero no, se portó mal, merece por lo menos un castigo.

Me preparé para dormir, y cuando ya estaba acostada me costó mucho entrar en estado onírico porque no podía parar de pensar en los mensajes, cuando ya hubo desaparecido la sonrisa tonta de mi rostro, al fin pude conciliar el sueño.


	5. Metí la pata

Ring - Ring

Ring - Ring

Sentí el sonido de la alarma a lo lejos, la cual no es para nada original pero así no me aburro de la canción, si es que tuviera otra.

Deben ser las 8 de la mañana, al menos esa hora es la que recuerdo haber puesto para que sonará el celular.

Me gusta despertarme temprano y aprovechar al máximo el día.

Estiro mi mano sin ánimos hacia la mesita de noche al lado izquierdo de mi cama en busca del artefacto sonoro. Me cuesta unos segundos poder dar con él. Miro la hora y no estaba equivocada; las 8 de la mañana.

Tengo que ir donde Hanna, pero me queda tiempo de sobra para hacer todo lo que quiera; mi amiga está enamorada de su cama.

Lo primero que tengo pensado hacer es ir a trotar, bueno, obviamente antes debo a asearme y vestirme.

Salir a correr es algo que hago todas las mañanas, pero en esta ocasión tendrá también otro objetivo; meditar respecto a la explicación que le daré a mi mejor amiga.

Quizás le estoy dando mucha importancia al sueño, quizás estoy exagerando, quizás hasta podría contárselo como algo gracioso; una anécdota más de nuestra amistad.

Igual y ella me ayuda a reírme del pensamiento nocturno que tuve. No es como que esas cosas se pudieran controlar ¿o si?. . .

Me dirigí al baño a cepillarme los dientes y hacerme una coleta rápida.

Salí del baño, mire el reloj; las 8:21.

Estoy muy preocupada por el tiempo, estoy ansiosa por contarle lo que pasa pero a la vez me da miedo hacerlo. No quiero arruinar las cosas. **"No arruinarás nada, Em. Es solo un sueño tonto."**

Tome una botella con agua del refrigerador que tenía enfriando de la noche anterior y me dispuse a salir de mi hogar.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALISON**

Son las 9:00 de la mañana y yo ya estoy en pie. Hace un día hermoso, de esos que te dan ganas de hacer lo que más te gusta; dibujar, leer una de tus novelas favoritas, ir a un parque, ver alguna serie o simplemente observar el día y escuchar el sonido de los párajos. Pero por alguna extraña razón, hoy tengo ganas de salir a caminar. . . es una sensación de necesidad de ver que hay fuera. Es como un cosquilleo en el corazón y que baja hasta mis pies.

Hice caso a la sensación en mi cuerpo, pero antes de salir, cogí un puñado de cereal, una taza y un poco de leche para tomar desayuno. Necesito energía, para lo que fuese que hay fuera.

Cuando abrí la puerta que da hacía la salida, el sol radiante me encandilo los ojos, debí de haber perdido la visión aproximadamente unos 5 segundos. No obstante, cuando los abrí, de a poco, fue formándose una figura femenina. En un principio no supe identificarla, pero al paso de los segundos pude notar de quien se trataba. Su cabellera oscura y larga, con su piel bronceada y unas piernas muy tonificadas; se encontraban en pleno ejercicio. En ese instante supe de qué se trataba la sensación, y a donde me quería llevar ese cosquilleo. Me di cuenta que dejarme guiar por ellos fue una de las mejores desiciones de mi corta vida.

No sé realmente que me pasa con la morena, pero no era nada amistoso, o sea, no son sentimientos que se tienen por una amiga. La vengo recién conociendo y ya siento la necesidad de ser más cercana a ella, _más._

Antes de perderla de vista, grito su nombre para que advierta mi presencia.

Siento el menester de hablar con ella, decirle, nuevamente, que el día que estuvimos hablando fue increíblemente fantástico. De solo pensar en aquella tarde, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Aún recuerdo el momento exacto en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron; fue electrizante. La forma en que sus ojos conectaron con los míos, inundándolos de chocolate, reflejándola solo a ella denotando timidez.

Cuando giró su mirada para posarla en mi, me entrego una cálida sonrisa, y sin si quiera tener tiempo para reaccionar mis labios ya estaban devolviéndosela. Me fui acercando a paso lento a donde se encontraba, y no precisamente porque quisiera hacerme esperar, sino más bien porque no sabía que decir ni hacer. **"Qué pasa contigo; hace cinco segundos lo único que pasaba por tu mente era dirigirle la palabra y ahora, de la nada, te quedas en blanco."**

– Buenos días, Emily.

– Buenos Días. No sabía que te despertabas tan temprano y mucho menos que te gustase salir de casa a estas horas. – Sus ojos tomaron una forma achinada mientras que en sus labios se formo una curva en forma de sonrisa.

"**¡Oh sí! Lo que pasa es que hoy me desperté, y ****una sensación extrañaba me invadió, indicándome solo que debía salir de casa; y mira, fue una excelente idea. No podría haberme topado con mejor persona que tú, Em". **– Bueno, no es que me lleve muy bien con las mañanas pero hoy hace un día fantástico y decidí salir – La mire avergonzada, no sabía si mi _respuesta _fue lo suficientemente buena o madura. – Bueno – proseguí – No quiero interrumpirte así que me voy . . . – **"¡Pero que mentira! Tengo todas las ganas del mundo de interrumpirte. **

Le di una última mirada y ella me miro frunciendo las cejas, omití su gesto y me gire para irme. Sé que hace poco moría por hablarle, pero ahora no se me ocurre nada y no quiero hacer el ridículo.

Iba a dar el primer paso y siento que agarra mi brazo. – N-no te vayas – dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo. – Podremos hablar – Sonó más a una pregunta que a una afirmación, pero por el rojo de sus mejillas supe que era una especie de insinuación mezclada con invitación. Y de la nada; bueno no, no de la nada; y al ver su cara de vergüenza mi mente se lleno de temas de conversación.

Debimos haber hablado aproximadamente dos o tres horas. Ella estaba haciendo ejercicio antes de que yo saliera, o eso supongo por su vestimenta, así que cuando me percaté de cuanto tiempo paso, se lo hice notar.

– No es como que quisiera que nuestra charla se acabe; porque estoy muy cómoda y feliz hablando contigo – Me puse más audaz y note que se ruborizo un poco. Me hizo sonreír – Pero supongo que tu estabas ejercitando y ya han pasado tres hora desde que estamos conversando y bueno. . . – Me rasque la nuca. Hasta ahí llego la Alison valiente. – querrás seguir haciéndolo.

Note como su sonrisa se desvaneció y me estómago se revolvió. No sé si fue porque cree que me aburrí, porque quería seguir haciendo ejercicio o porque debía ir a otro sitio.

– ¿Enserio ya son las 12:30 del día? – Aunque lo pregunto no me dio tiempo para responderle – Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir – Y así, sin mas, se esfumo.

"**¿Habré hecho algo mal?".**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE EMILY**

Entre en pánico cuando me dijo la hora, ni siquiera fui capaz de despedirme de la rubia ¡y ella fue tan amable conmigo!, pero no podía, no debía quedarme más tiempo allí, le dije a Hanna que iría a su casa temprano y ya es más de medio día, y lo que es peor aún; ni siquiera me he arreglado, estoy transpira da y con la ropa deportiva.

No puedo hacer cosas para que se enoje más o se sienta mal por mi culpa, otra vez. . .

Le tendré que dar una explicación a Alison y también debí pedirle disculpas por irme así, pero ahora no, en estos momentos debo acicalarme apresuradamente e ir donde mi mejor amiga.

Me cambie y vi la hora: Las 13:30 de la tarde. Por más que intentaba hacer las cosas rápido, no me salían. Más torpe me ponía.

Fantástico, Em.

"**¿Qué le dirás ahora?****.**

**Hanna lo siento, pero mi reloj no me despertó****".**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HANNA**

Hoy es un día que se repetirá poco a lo largo de mi vida; me desperté temprano y porque quería hacerlo. Lo hice porque viene Emily a aclarar las cosas y debo estar lista cuando llegue, sé que dijo que no vendría en la mañana porque sabe que me gusta dormir, pero aún así me levanté temprano, así tengo más tiempo para arreglarme.

Cuando baje a por mi desayuno mi madre, mi querida madre me miro con cara de ver a un fantasma. Vamos, se que no soy de lo mejor en las mañanas pero no es para tanto.

– Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Si, mamá ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

– Bueno, porque aparte de tener un rostro de pocos amigos, es de mañana, y tú nunca despiertas a esta hora a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario. Si hasta para ir a la escuela es necesario darte de martillazos.

– Oh por Dios madre. Siempre eres tan exagerada.

– Cariño, sabes que no exagero. Eres consciente que a estas horas te encuentras recién en tu cuarto sueño.

– Quizás tengas razón – respondí con un gesto burlesco. – Pero no estoy de ánimos, baje solo por algo de comer. Ahora si me disculpas – hice una reverencia – Debo subir a mi habitación a ponerme bella. – gesticulo la frase "falta que te hace" y le di una sonrisa sarcástica – Y por cierto, Em vendrá dentro de un rato, le dices que suba a mi habitación por favor.

– Ahora lo entiendo todo – Sonrío satisfecha.

– ¿Entiendes el qué?

– Nada hija, sube a _ponerte bella._

Así lo hice, y dentro de una hora ya estaba lista, el único inconveniente era que algo en mi interior me decía que Em no llegaría pronto, aunque estaba ignorando esas palabras por completo. Ella no me haría algo así, en el caso de que eso pudiera pasar, seria yo la que lo hiciese, yo soy la irresponsable, no mi amiga.

Aunque no deje que mi subconsciente me afectara, fue casi imposible hacerlo luego de una hora, van a ser las 12 del día y ni rastro de la morena. Me desperté inimaginablemente feliz, pero ahora mi pesimismo ni yo lo aguanto. Es que sé que ella despierta temprano, incluso más de lo que lo hice yo hoy, le gusta salir a trotar en las mañanas.

Ella no puede hacerme esto, no puede dejarme _plantada. _Ella no es así, ella siempre hace de todo para mantenerme feliz, se preocupa por mi, puedo hasta decir que me ante pone, sé que suena egoísta pero no, no lo es, yo igual hago esas cosas con ella, bueno, en medidas más pequeñas, pero solo porque soy más infantil y me gusta que me mimen, sobre todo Em.

La decepción ya me invadió por completo, son las 13 horas y no da señales de vida, ni siquiera un mensaje de "voy tarde". Nada. No tendrá excusa que valga. No debí despertarme temprano. No debí ilusionarme. Estoy tan dolosamente enojada, y ni siquiera tengo claro por qué.

Oigo el timbre sonar y a los segundos los pasos de mi mamá con dirección a la puerta. Al paso unos pocos minutos también escucho rechinar la escalera y no puedo evitar los brincos de mi corazón

acelerados al imaginar que es Emily. Rápidamente corro lo más silencioso posible a mí escritorio y tomo una revista para parecer desinteresada.

– No sabía que ahora puedes leer al revés, Han.

Me percate de las letras por primera vez e hice todo lo humanamente posible para ruborizarme, ella venía tarde y no debía demostrar debilidad. Levante la mirada y note que aun no entraba por completo a la habitación, se mostraba tímida, todavía después del comentario atrevido que hizo en la situación que se hallaba; venía bastante tarde y yo, yo estoy furiosa. ¿Qué tanto se demora en llegar desde su casa? Me levante temprano por ella Dios.

– Veo que estás de bien ánimo – Le sonreí fingidamente. – Vamos pasa, ¿Acaso esperas invitación?

Entro sigilosamente y hablo al tiempo que tomaba asiento en mi cama – Sé que estás enojada, y con justa razón pero tengo una explicación.

– No estoy enojada. – Solté sin mas.

– Oh vamos. Hanna; te conozco, noto que estás enfadada.

– Entonces a qué esperas, qué paso que no llegaste temprano como dijiste que lo harías.

– Bueno yo, yo – Se veía nerviosa jugando con sus dedos. – No sé como decirlo, quizás y hasta te enojas más. . .

– Dale, Em. Dilo tal cual, sabes que no me gustan los adornos.

– Okey, la verdad me desperté temprano, claro que lo hice, salí a correr como siempre pero. . .

– ¿Pero?

– Cuando salí me encontré con alguien y me quede hablando. No supe como paso el tiempo, y se hizo tarde. Cuando me percaté de la hora todavía debía ducharme y arreglarme para venir donde ti. – Soltó un suspiro que supongo tenía de hace tiempo atragantado.

– Está bien, eso lo entiendo, aunque ¿Quién es tan importante como para que olvides lo que tenias pensado hacer?

No te como se movió incomoda en la cama y seco sus manos en mi plumón. – Yo-yo, no es que sea importante, simplemente la conversación fluyó.

– Aún sigues sin responder a mi pregunta, Em. – Estaba alterándome cada vez más, ella no solo llego tarde, si no que me cambio por alguien más, y para acabarla no está respondiendo a mis inquietudes.

Respondió pero no alcancé a entender que fue lo que dijo – ¿Cómo? No escuche lo que dijiste.

– ¡Alison!, estuve con Alison – Gritó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú me cambiaste por quién?

– Han, yo no te he camb

– ¿Me cambiaste por alguien que conociste hace dos días? ¿A mi, que soy tu mejor amiga?

– Hanna, que no te he cambiad – La interrumpí de nuevo.

– No lo puedo creer; o sea, yo sabía que algo extraño pasaba con ella, pero no creí que te fuese a gustar tanto, Em. Es que ¿Desde cuando te gustan las mujeres? – Dije sin siquiera medir mis palabras, no sabía que las diría hasta que me escuche hacerlo.

– ¿Que a mi qué?

– Lo que escuchaste – Ea demasiado tarde para retractarme, y vamos, se le nota que le gusta, no se hubiera olvidado del mundo si no fuese así. – Te gusta Alison, Em. – Tanto mi corazón y estomago se apretaron. – Te gustan las mujeres.

– Yo, yo no sé que decir, estás-estás hablando estupideces dentro de tu enojo Hanna. – Dijo tranquilamente aunque tartamudeo.

– ¡Oh vamos!, sabes que es verdad. Madura – Levante mis brazos para enfatizar lo que decía. – Igual pudiste habérmelo dicho, así reconsideraba nuestra amistad.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido – No sabia que habría algún problema con eso – Dijo con la voz entrecortada y puedo asegurar que con una lágrima asomándose en sus ojos.

Reconsidere lo que dije y al instante note que sonó a algo completamente distinto a lo que quería decir. – Yo no quería que sonora así, yo me refería que pudiste decirlo. ¡Somos mejores amigas demonios!.

– ¡Ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando! Tú, tú estás sacando conclusiones sola. ¡Estás siendo egoísta e infantil; como siempre!.

Bien eso dolió, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar que lo note, hay solo una emoción que en estos momentos quiero que note, el enojo. – ¡Vamos, Emily! Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, para de hacerte la víctima. Eres lesbiana, admítelos de una puta vez.

– Tú, tú te puedes ir a la mierda.

Y con esas palabras se fue, no sin antes llevarse la puerta al hombro.

– ¿Está todo bien, amor? – Mi mamá estaba asomando su cabeza entre la puerta. – Emily se despidió muy alterada y llorando. Sus gritos se escucharon hasta la siguiente cuadra.

– Si, mamá, todo está bien. Yo sólo, soló necesito estar sola.

Se fue dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos recriminadores **"Te excediste, Hanna, y lo sabes"**. Claro que lo sé, y cómo no saberlo, si me deje llevar por mi enojo que hasta ahora no puedo calmar, no puedo parar de apretar mis puños.

Me sobre pase, independiente de si a Em le gustan o no las chicas, esa no fue la mejor manera de decirlo, ¡Si hasta sonó como que me molestara!. . . "**Metiste las patas, y hasta el fondo".**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALISON**

Dios, no sé que me pasa, no he parado de pensar en Emily.

La conozco hace tan poco y ya inundó mi mente con su hermosa sonrisa.

Nunca me he sentido así por alguien, no soy una persona de relaciones ni mucho menos ando por ahí enamorándome.

Pero. . .

Ahora es diferente, no siento que sea algo que quiera impedir, ni mucho menos creo que sea algo malo de sentir.

Siempre esquivo éstos sentimientos pero tanto mi corazón como mente me dicen que no lo haga, y precisamente eso haré.

No me alejaré de ella.

No evitaré estos sentimientos.

Sí.

Me gusta Emily Fields.

Me gusta muchísimo.


	6. Aclaraciones 2

Lo único que puedo decir es perdón por la demora, nuevamente :(. Pero de ahora en adelante intentaré hacerlo más seguido... Ya no tengo tantas cosas que hacer, en relación a los estudios jeje.

Recuerden que no soy dueña de los personajes que aquí aparece, pero si de la historia.

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Aclaraciones 2

Son la 1 del día y yo recién estoy despertando.

La verdad es que me dormí tarde… a eso de las 5 de la madrugada.

Me encuentro de mal humor; tengo unas ojeras desastrosas, no solo por el hecho de amodorrarme tarde, sino también porque estuve llorando un buen rato; estoy toda desaliñada, en definitiva es una "mañana" asquerosa. - Entiéndanme, digo mañana porque estoy despabilando recién-.

Bueno, pero creo que debo explicar el por qué me dormí tan tarde y asimismo el por qué de mi llanto, aunque no creo que sea muy necesario manifestar los motivos de mi lamento. Pero en fin, supongo recuerdan lo que sucedió con Hanna ayer… y si no es así, no les queda otra opción que hacerlo, puesto que no tengo ánimo de contarles nuevamente lo que sucedió… Simplificando las cosas, específicamente para mí, Hanna hizo que notará mis sentimientos, bueno más bien logro que me diera cuenta de algo que estaba pasando por alto y que ya no podía seguir así. Esto si se los voy a aclarar, quien sabe y quizás así termino de entender todo el asunto yo también…

La cosa es que, luego que Salí enfurecida de la casa de la rubia, compréndanme nuevamente; estoy enfadada y por eso me refiero así a ella, me hace sentir, de cierta forma, madura - si, claro- . En fin, salí de su casa muy enojada y lo único que quería era gritar, gritarle que estaba equivocada, que qué idea más estúpida pasó por su cabeza, cómo era posible que creyera esas locuras. Sin embargo cuando me calme, luego de dar 20 vueltas a la manzana, y créanme, no exagero, comencé a pensar con claridad, note que de cierto modo Hanna tenía razón, algo en mi es diferente ahora. - ¿O lo fue siempre? - … Algo en mi ha cambiado, realmente puede, no, realmente me gustan las niñas; - estoy recién asumiéndolo, así que por tercera vez entiendan el por qué utilizo "niñas" en vez de "mujeres" - .

Las palabras de Hanna me hicieron notar que si tengo sentimientos por Alison, más allá de una amistad, que mis sentimientos hacia ella no son solo amistosos…

Y bueno, no me mal interpreten, las palabras de Hanna fueron de mucha ayuda, pero creo y estoy casi convencida que nadie espera, o quiere que otra persona note lo que Hanna noto en mí, antes que uno mismo lo haga. No pueden negar que te desorientas mucho más, te hace sentir insegura, transparente y obvia, aunque claro está, esa obviedad tú no la notas. Es por esto mi reacción, ¿Cómo se supone se debe reaccionar ante algo que nunca se pensó y más en una situación en donde uno viene a pedir disculpas con el rabo entre las piernas?

Lo siento, pero soy humana, y muchas veces no puedo controlar mis reacciones, y esto es más difícil teniendo mi edad, estando en la adolescencia. ¿Qué acoso ustedes nunca se alteraron o desorientaron cuando "notaron" que su orientación sexual era diferente a lo que esta sociedad cree normal?

* * *

Y sí, el capitulo es realmente corto, y quería subirlo antes pero por temas de tiempo no pude. En este momento me encuentro escribiendo otro capitulo, y esta vez será largo, y tengo planeado subirlo en unos días.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulito (jaja) y no olviden comentar lo que quieran; criticas, opiniones, preguntas sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

Un abrazo :).

Mi querido(a) lector(a) respecto a tu pregunta de si es Emison o Hannily... Aún lo estoy decidiendo, es por eso que pido sus opiniones, tu ya me la diste así que ¡muchas gracias!... Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que tendrá harto de las dos relaciones este fic!


	7. Reencuentro

Queridos Lectores, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí esta el capitulo.

Disfrútenlo por favor.

* * *

**Reencuentro**

A pasado una semana y sigo sin tener contacto con Hanna, bueno tampoco he visto a la otra rubia… supongo que piensan que es por la pelea, pero entonces ¿Por qué dejar de hablar con Alison también?

Bueno, la verdad es que me he mantenido al margen, no solo por el "conflicto" en sí, si no mas bien por lo que provoco éste. Ya saben, lo que me hizo notar.

He estado estos días pensando, meditando, enojándome, entristeciéndome, entre otras cosas. En definitiva me encuentro asustada, sé que les hice pensar que lo había aceptado todo y que lo tenía, también, más que asumido. Pero la realidad es otra, es totalmente diferente.

Intento ser fuerte, pero dicha sea la verdad, estoy aterrada, porque ¿Qué adolescente se halla preparado para saber algo así?... Toda una vida, toda la sociedad haciéndote pensar que lo que sientes está mal… inculcando temor en ti, entonces ¿Cómo lo haces?...

Todos tus días te encuentras con palabras, frases, gestos y burlas hacia la homosexualidad… Como "que libro más gay", "Maricon esto, maricon aquello", "pero que masculina", "pareces hombre", etc… ¿Cómo lo afrontas?

Bueno he estado pensando en estas cosas, y entre otras pocas…

Quisiera tener con quien hablar, alguien que me aconseje. Mi madre me ha preguntado que me pasa, pero no puedo decirle, al menos no aún.

Pienso en ir donde Hanna, pero luego recuerdo que estoy, mejor dicho, estaba enojada. Pero tampoco estoy preparada para todas sus dudas, ni siquiera soy capaz de responderme a mi misma y podré responderle a ella.

**_Punto de vista de Hanna_**

No he hablado con Emily hace una semana. Me estoy desesperando, sé que me comporte infantilmente pero no fue para tanto ¿o si?...

Bueno eso no importa, debo hablar con ella igual. Voy a ir a su casa.

* * *

Estoy parada en frente de la puerta de Emily y todavía no me atrevo a tocar el timbre.

Estoy asustada, sé que tengo muchas ganas de arreglar las cosas y hablar con ella, pero no sé qué decir, cómo empezar, si debo pedir perdón, no sé qué hacer cuando la tenga delante de mí.

Mejor me voy, si me quedo haré el ridículo. - ¿Hanna? – Oigo una voz que me llama, o mas bien preguntando si soy yo, y obviamente esa voz la conozco, es Emily.

\- Emily, Hola… Mm yo – Maldición, sabía que esto pasaría. – Yo quería, quiero saber cómo estás. Hace días no sé nada de ti y me preocupe. La última vez que te vi saliste muy eno... – Fui interrumpida por un abrazo, me sorprendió y paro mis palabras.

Nos abrazamos por al menos 15 segundos. No me había dado cuenta cuanto era lo que extraña sus abrazos, su olor, su cuerpo, cuanto la extrañe a ella hasta este momento.

Antes de poder sumergirme aún más con su olor, ella se alejo. Me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, y vi que algo pasaba. Antes de poder darme cuanta que sucedía acabo con el silencio.

\- Si lo siento, sé que debí haber aparecido antes, pero no me encontraba bien. De hecho ahora iba a caminar, despejarme un poco. Me alegro de salir antes de que te fueras, porque te ibas ¿Verdad? –

\- Eeeh, si. O sea...si - dije bajando mis hombros.

\- ¿Por qué? Si ya estabas acá, podrías haber tocado. No es como si te fuera a echar – Mire a sus ojos, y nuevamente note algo, observe una sombra que nunca había visto, en ella se encontraba un mar de preguntas sin respuesta, pero no sé la razón.

\- Bueno, siendo sincera no sabía qué te iba a decir – Trate de adivinar su mirada, pero me fue imposible. Nunca antes me había pasado, Emily siempre ha sido muy transparente para mí.

\- Comprendo – Su visual se fue directo al suelo, como si allí se encontrará lo más fantástico del mundo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le pregunte sin rodeos, sé que tenemos que hablar de lo que paso hace una semana en mi casa. Pero me interesa mucho más saber el por qué de su mirada tan desolada.

No me respondió, seguía mirando el piso, así que me acerque y levante su mandíbula para que nuestras miradas se encontrarán. Esta vez, lo que reflejaron sus ojos no fue la sombra que vi anteriormente, si no un mar formándose alrededor de sus pupilas.

A lo único que reaccione fue a abrazarla, me dieron unas ganas tremendas de protegerla, de calmarla, de serenar la. Decirle que todo va a estar bien, fuera lo que fuese que le pasaba.

Cuando la tenía en mis brazos sentí una calor tremendo, una calidez que se fue formando desde mi estómago hasta mi corazón, fue una sensación de falta de aire, pero no esa que te hace desesperar, si no esa falta de aire que te llena, que te hace saber que amas a la persona que estás abrazando.

Estuvimos así por un tiempo prolongado, o al menos eso creo porque no sé cuánto tiempo paso realmente. Me centre tanto en el abrazo, que olvide por completo lo demás, el lugar donde estábamos, el por qué la abrace y olvide que era mi mejor amiga a la que abrazaba. Su tacto fue con tanto fervor que sentí ganas de separarme NUNCA. Me dieron ganas de tener más de ella, más de su fricción. Aprecie con su toque que tampoco quería soltarme, advertí su necesidad, su vulnerabilidad. Pero aunque no queríamos alejarnos, era necesario hacerlo, yo requería una respuesta, saber por qué estaba mal.

Cuando nos alejamos sentí el frío que envolvió mi cuerpo, haciendo recorrer por mi espina dorsal un escalofrío.

**_Punto de vista de Emily_**

No quería que Hanna me viera llorar, así que intente con todas mis fuerzas contener las lágrimas e hice lo único que vino a mi mente, no responder a su pregunta y bajar la mirada.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando sentí su cálida y suave mano sobre mi cara, haciéndome mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos azules envolventes, feroces y que a la vez son confortantes y esperanzadores. No sé que le habré demostrado con mi cara y mirada pero me abrazo y por el periquete que duro nuestro contacto físico se me olvido lo mal que me sentía, lo perdida que estaba. Experimente una paz en mi interior, que solo Hanna podía entregarme. Y yo eso lo sabía, pero igual no me atreví ir antes a su casa.

Me percate lo fácil que habría sido afrontar las cosas si hubiera acudido antes a ella. Si tan solo no me hubiera enojado ahora estaría mucho mejor, tendría muchos más abrazos de Hanna en mí.

No quiero soltarla pero sé que debo responder a su pregunta, debo decirle lo que he estado pensando y sufriendo esta semana en que no nos hemos visto.

Cuando el abrazo hubo terminado, todo mi mundo cayó sobre mi cuerpo y nuevamente me sentí afligida. Otra vez me perdí.

Un frío me cubrió, fue como si estuviera nevando. Sentí la necesidad de abrazarla otra vez, pero no lo hice, ya que no nos alejamos completamente, estábamos a centímetros y aún podía percibir su calor, por muy poco que fuera sabía que estaba ahí.

Levante la mirada, porque nuevamente estaba mirando al suelo y cuando lo hice conecte de inmediato con sus iris azules profundas. Éstas me demostraron una preocupación inmensa, que en muy pocas ocasiones me han entregado. Otra vez pude notar que mi corazón se apaciguaba y una incandescencia recorrió mi cuerpo.

Me cuesta admitir esto, y espero ustedes entiendan el por qué. Pero cuando nuestras miradas se ensamblaron y vi en sus ojos esa preocupación que me entrego paz, sentí unas ganas de besarla. No me pregunten razones, no quiero entrar en detalles y confundirme aún más, ya que estoy recién "afrontando" mi situación y lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es un desbarajuste más.

Estas ganas que transitaron por mi cuerpo, hicieron que éste actuara solo, y cuando menos me lo espere estaba a milímetros de Hanna. Ella no se alejó ni nada, ni mucho menos mostro miedo por lo que estaba haciendo. Eso sí, pude sentir que su respiración se aceleró. Logre controlar mi cuerpo cuando ya sentía su aliento en mis labios, el aroma a menta y café que salía de entre su boca, en donde yacen esos labios rosas y carnosos que en este momento emanan deseo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus labios con los míos siento que algo detrás de nosotras se cae. Doy media vuelta para saber que es y me encuentro con…

\- Emily - Alison está ahora frente a mi vista con los ojos muy abiertos y puedo notar por su expresión que también está sorprendida y me atrevo a decir que hasta dolida.

\- Alison yo… - Es todo lo que puedo decir, o sea, no sé qué más decir - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Siento una mano que recae sobre mi hombro y giro mi cabeza y percibo que la mano es de Hanna.

\- Alison, yo te puedo explicar - ¿Qué carajos tiene pensado decir Hanna? ¿Qué piensa explicar?

* * *

Esssssssssssssspero les haya gustado el capitulo. Aún no es extraordinariamente largo, pero sí es más largo que el anterior jaja.

Un abrazo gigante. Y No olviden comentar.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han opinado y me han dado su opinión con respecto quién debe ser la pajera final de Emily:)


	8. Dos encantadoras vecinas-amigas

_**Hay infinitos más grandes que otros infinitos.**_

Sí, me encuentro leyendo "Bajo la misma estrella". Un libro que cuenta una historia trágica, bella y un poco corta para mi gusto. Tal y como me sucedió a mi. Bueno, casi igual, porque en mi efeméride no hay muertes (y eso es bastante bueno). Aunque yo igual esperaba otro final. Espero otro final.

Dicen que todo estará bien al final, si no está bien, no es el final.

Quiero creer con todas mis fuerzas en esta frase de Lennon, pero no puedo. Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, y al parecer yo ya la perdí.

− Emily… − alguien me llama desde la planta baja, y soy bastante consciente de ello, pero aún así no tengo ganas de contestar. − ¡Emily! El almuerzo ya está servido.

− Ya bajo, mamá.

Conversamos mucho mientras comíamos. El tema favorito de mi mamá este último tiempo. Hanna. Me hizo la típica pregunta: Qué pasó entre nosotras.

¡Oh si! Antes que lo olvide, las vacaciones ya se terminaron. Felizmente mañana comienzan las clases. Felizmente.

Esto va a sonar repetitivo pero, no he visto ni a Alison ni a Hanna durante un tiempo. Aunque esta vez deje de verlas en lapsos distintos.

Ahora bien, el "por que" deje de verlas es por el mismo motivo, por la misma persona. Hanna.

Hace unas semanas atrás era la chica más feliz del mundo. ¿Quién lo diría, eh? Pues ahora ni me parezco. Me encuentro leyendo libros románticos con relatos trágicos, dolorosos y desdichados. No es que de un día para otro comenzará de la nada a leer, siempre me ha gustado pero no tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Pasaba la mayor parte de mi vida con Hanna.

Ya me leí buscando a Alaska. Yo quisiera a alguien como ella, bueno quizás un poco menos engorrosa pero, como ella. Y sí, ya acepte mi sexualidad. Fue un camino arduo y duro… A quién engaño, fue algo fácil y deslumbrante. Y es que tuve ayuda, mucha ayuda física, mucho apoyo moral. Más de lo que esperaba pero me gustaba. Lo amaba.

Nunca pensé que llegaría a sentirme como me sentí. Las sensaciones que exploré, el hecho de por fin sentirme yo misma, sin ocultar nada, aunque fue en un lugar donde solo ella y yo estuviéramos. Me sentía como dueña del mundo. Una grandeza mezclada con pequeñez estando a su lado, era grandioso. Sentirme protegida de los demás pero indefensa ante ella. Uff, es algo que no puedo explicar bien. Se me eriza la piel de solo pensarlo.

− _Alison yo… __Es todo lo que puedo decir, o sea, no sé qué más decir __ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Siento una mano que recae sobre mi hombro y giro mi cabeza y percibo que la mano es de Hanna._

− _Alison, yo te puedo explicar __¿Qué carajos tiene pensado decir? ¿Qué piensa explicar? – Bueno, explicar nada. Tú no eres nada de Emily, si es que te puede llamar su amiga. ¿No es así Em? – giro su cabeza para entregarme una mirada rápida, pero que note lo que quería expresar, que todo estaba bajo control. Por ella. _

_No pude articular ni una palabra, ni siquiera fui capaz de balbucear. Me quede ahí, paralizada, escuchando todo las estupideces hirientes que Hanna le decía a Alison._

− _Estábamos teniendo una conversación de _amigas _– su "amigas" fue diferente. Cómo si ella también fue consciente del momento intenso que pasamos, el que estaba completamente lleno de atracción._ _– Una conversación en la que tú no fuiste invitada. Así que por favor, no nos interrumpas._

− _Yo… Yo solo._

− _Tú, nada. _

_Alison me entrego una última mirada. ¿Acaso estaba llorando? No a mares, pero puedo asegurar que vi una lagrima caer. Nuevamente me inmovilice._

_Justo cuando fui consciente de que tenía, debía decir algo la rubia se fue._

_Yo no entendía lo que pasaba. No sabía porque Hanna estaba actuando así, tan sobreprotectora, tan mala._

_Vengo saliendo de un mal momento, estoy recién tranquilizándome y ahora mi mejor amiga actua raro…_

_No entendía que estaba haciendo Alison en mi casa. No sabía cómo llego ahí. Yo no le había dicho donde vivía. _

_Fui feliz con su visita, si es que se puede llamar así. Pero no fui idónea para demostrarlo. Ni siquiera pude hablar. Dios._

_Cuando Alison ya había desaparecido pude por fin hablarle a Hanna. _

− _¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Por qué le hablaste así? – Quería entender, quería comprenderla. Lo necesitaba._

− _No puede llegar así, Em. Apena la estás conociendo. Porque supongo que tú no sabías de su visita. Ni siquiera sabías de la mía – Bueno, eso es verdad. – Aparte, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, que no sabía de ti. Quiero estar contigo, Em. – Mi corazón se paró. Estoy segura que dejo de latir por esos segundos en los que Hanna hizo una pausa. ¿Quiere estar conmigo? – O sea… − ¿Se está ruborizando? − Quiero pasar tiempo de nuevo contigo, siento que perdimos mucho._

− _Si. Tienes razón pero Han, esa no es manera. Alison. Ella…_

− _¿Ella qué, Em? – __**pues ella. Ella vino a verme, ella es tan linda ¿viste cómo me miro antes de irse? Y yo no fui capaz de detenerl **__–__Emily ¿Ella qué? _

− _Pues ella se dio el tiempo para visitarme. Debió de preocuparse al no saber de mi. La verdad es que nos hemos llevado súper bien. Ella es muy buena amig…− Espera, Em. La última vez que viste a Hanna no reacciono muy bien que digamos con este tema, no queremos que ella se enoje de nuevo, ¿verdad?_

_Me callé y la mire. Me respondió la mirada con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Esa sonrisa que me hace olvidar todo. Y así fue, ya no recordaba porque me sentía un poco molesta y con cargo de consciencia. A veces pienso en el momento en que comencé a amarla tanto. ¿Cuándo exactamente empecé a verla de manera diferente? ¿Fue desde un comienzo? Cuando la vi parada saludándome y mirándome con esos ojos azules tan profundos y encantadores…_

− _Emily ¿te encuentras bien?_

− _Si, si. Yo solo. Yo… − Una sonrisa se me formo, sin poder pararla. Debe de ser por el recuerdo de la primera mirada que me entrego – Nada. Olvídalo. ¿Qué me decías?_

− _Que no te enojes conmigo, Em. No sé qué me paso, yo solo actué… me deje llevar por mis celos − ¿Celos? Celos de amiga, supongo…− Es que… Te he extrañado, Emily._

_Con su melodiosa voz y profundos mares me di cuenta que lo decía desde lo más sincero de su corazón._

− _Yo también te extrañe, Han. ¿Vamos dentro?_

− _¿Y Alison?_

− _¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? ¿Luego de que fuiste una verdadera fiera? _

− _Ja ja ja. Ya te pedí perdón, Em._

− _No creo que sea a mí a la que debas pedírselo._

− _Lo sé. Pero es el único perdón que me importa._

_No pude decir más… ¿Cómo responder a eso? Esta chica no puede ser más dulce. Literalmente se me derrite el corazón. Siento como un peso en él, me falta el aire, pero aun así es la mejor sensación del mundo. _

_¿Es posible que te gusten dos personas a la vez?..._

_Estamos en mi habitación, poniéndonos al día. Le conté a Hanna como me siento, respecto a las chicas. _

− _Perdón, Em. Nunca pensé que pediría perdón tantas veces en el mismo día jaja. Pero debo hacerlo esta vez, bueno las anteriores también fueron necesarias. Yo solo…− Está nerviosa, Hanna está nerviosa. Están dulce cuando se pone así. Se le arruga el entrecejo. – El otro día, yo no actué de la mejor manera y lo siento, de verdad que lo hago, Em._

− _Lo sé. Me alegra mucho de que hayas venido a verme, Han – Tome sus manos entre las mías. Son sumamente delicadas. Sentí mi cuerpo electrizarse ante su tacto._

− _Quiero que estés segura de ello. Que sepas lo avergonzada que me siento. Lo estúpida que me sentí luego de como actué. No era yo, Em. Fue otra vez mi rasgo compulsivo-celopata. Es que no sé porqué pero cuando pienso en que estás con Alison, algo sucede en mi cuerpo. Algo se enciende, y no precisamente de la misma manera. Es como cuando tienes un juguete y no quieres que nadie más lo use − ¿Un juguete? Solte sus manos. – O sea, no Em. No quise que sonará así. Lo que quiero decir. Lo que intento decir es que no... Em, mírame, por favor. _

_Me volví hacia ella, otra vez pero no tome sus manos, debía ser fuerte, no puede ser que me mire con esos ojos que me hacen débil y caiga rendida a sus pies. ¿Rendida? ¿En serio Emily? _

− _Perdón otra vez. Use un pésimo ejemplo. Pero entiéndeme, ni yo sé bien lo que me pasa._

_Ahora ella tomo de mis manos. Dios ¿acaso nunca se acabaría esa electrizada al sentirla?. _

_Estábamos tan cerca. Siento el peso de su mirada y como el ambiente comenzó a cambiar. Ya no es la atmosfera amistosa que había antes, ahora se nota el calor, la atracción. ¿Es solo de mi parte o ella igual lo nota? _

− _Primero, quiero que sepas que puedes hablar abiertamente conmigo, de lo que quieras. Yo puedo escucharte, orientarte… Jesús, ¿Fue como el discurso de una madre verdad?_

− _Si, lo fue._

− _Okey. Intentaré hacerlo mejor… Puedes hablar conmigo sobre _ese tema_, Em. Yo ya lo acepte, o sea, nunca he tenido problema con ello, es solo que me asuste. No, no. No por ti por mí._

− _¿Por ti? _

− _Si. Bien, ahora, segundo. Yo, supongo, que no me enoje solo porque fuera Alison quien nos interrumpió, sino que fue por el_ momento que interrumpió_. Sé que tú también lo notaste, Em. _

_¿Está hablando de lo que creo que está hablando?_

− _Es como _ahora –_ Me acerco más a ella _– _Puedo verlo en tú mirada, Em._

_¿Y cómo no verlo? Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de como me siento en estos momentos, mi poros irradian deseo. Deseo de besarla. Dios, quiero besar a mi mejor amiga._

_Siento como mis salivales reaccionan, ya estoy generando más saliva de lo común, mi respiración se aceleró y mis manos transpiran. Quiero sacar mis manos de entre las suyas para que no lo note pero no me deja._

− _Está bien, Em. Yo también me siento igual − ¿Igual? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?_

− _Hanna, yo…_

_Se me hace cada vez más difícil respirar, siento el aire pesado y no puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos._

_Está tan cerca que ya no aguanto. Tengo, debo acortar la distacia entre nosotras pero cuando lo voy hacer Hanna ya lo estaba haciendo. _

− _Creo que por esto no quiero que estes cerca de ella. Em. – Sentí las palabras chocar con mis labios. Estamos a milímetros. – No lo soporto. _–

_Lo último lo susurro antes de posar sus labios en los míos. Yo por mi parte me quede sin aliento, abrí un poco la boca por necesidad. Necesidad de respirar y de sentir sus labios entre los míos. _

_Fue la mejor sensación del mundo. ¿Alguna vez han sentido que mueren? Pues bien, así fue. Pero esta muerte no fue algo cualquiera, sino mas bien algo maravilloso. Sentir la falta de aire pero aún así no querer dejar de besarla. Sentir las mil mariposas que se forman en el estómago y que no puedan salir porque tienes la boca ocupada. _

_Hubo un momento en que ya no bastaba sentir solo sus labios, anhelaba más. Más de su cuerpo, así que la abrace y la atraje a mi, dejando nada de distancia entre nosotras. Y sonrió. Dios, nunca creí que hubiera algo mejor que verla reír, pero me equivoque, sentir su sonrisa entre mis labios mientras nos besábamos fue la mejor experiencia de la vida. Yo ya ni sé cómo describir como me sentí en ese momento._

_Y sí. Si puedes gustar de dos personas a la vez._

_Y ¿Cómo no? Teniendo a esas encantadoras vecinas-amigas._

− Emily, ya es tarde – Sentí a mi madre hablarme mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación − ¿Estás bien?

−S-si ¿Por qué?

− Por que estás sonriendo como boba, Emily. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

− ¿Qué? No mamá. Yo solo… Nada. Ya me dormiré, tranquila.

− Que bueno, porque mañana vuelves a clases, cariño.

− Ya lo sé mamá… ya lo sé.

− Bien, mucha noches, miel. Que descases.

− Buenas noches, mamá. Tú también.

* * *

**_Perdón. Perrrrrrrrrrrrrdón por la demora. Espero les guste el capítulo. No puedo prometer que subiré luego otro, ya que nuevamente saldré a vacacionar. Estoy aprovechando al máximo lo que me queda de descanso, pero sí puedo decir que, quizás, no demoré tanto como éste._**

**_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y buenas vibras, de verdad que me animan mucho. Hartos abrazos y cariños. Que Tengan una buena semana (lo que queda de ella). Y gracias nuevamente:)_**

**_Ahora un comunicado que espero lean:_**

**_Los primeros capítulos de la historia los arreglaré un poco. No creo que cambie la historia pero la narración sí. Sería bueno que los lean, pero no es obligación._**


	9. Está bien, lo entiendo

− Y ¿qué tal las vacaciones? – Dijo el profesor de matemáticas mientras limpiaba el borrador. Nadie respondió ¿Acaso no tienen imaginación? ¿No se les ocurre otra cosa que preguntar el primer día de clases? No sé, algo así como ¿Qué tal la adaptación en la nueva escuela? Por lo menos a nosotros que es nuestro primer año.

No me gustan mucho las matemáticas. Las entiendo pero prefiero otras cosas, como nadar por ejemplo. En el almuerzo tengo que ir a inscribirme con el entrenador. Espero sea simpático. Y mis compañeros igual.

Debería estar tomando atención pero no puedo. Estoy nerviosa. Es mi primer día de clases. El que se supone debería estar junto a mi mejor amiga, pero no es así, ya que nos distanciamos. También me siento inquieta porque hoy se supone veré a Alison. Alison. . .

_Flash back_

_Ese día en que Hanna besó a Emily, ésta durmió como un bebé después de comer. Hace muchos días que no dormía de esa manera, tan tranquila. Pero al llegar la mañana ya no se encontraba tan calmada. Sabía que debía ir a hablar con una rubia, la cual había ido el día anterior a su casa y no supo a qué. _

_Se levantó y fue a trotar. Cuando llego a casa se bañó y bajó a tomar desayuno. Su mamá ya había olvidado las preguntas sobre Hanna, ya que el día anterior la vio en casa de lo más bien junto a su hija, por lo que fue un desayuno tranquilo. Bueno, tranquilo en cierto sentido solamente porque la morena no estaba para nada serena. Tenía decidido ir a casa de Alison después pero no sabía que debía decir o si es que era correcto a ir. Pero desde su punto de vista no había nada de malo en ir a visitarla, la rubia fue a su casa para verla y ella haría lo mismo. _

_"__**Hola Alison, ¿cómo estás?... Yo sólo venía a saber cómo ibas. Ayer te fuiste tan rápido que no alcancé a saber lo que querías. Oh sí, estás ocupada. Entiendo. Si, perdón, debí suponer que tenías mejores cosas que hacer. Si, adiós."**_

_Se encontraba tan exaltada que se armó una y mil historias en su cabeza. Alison no saldría a atenderla, le diría a su madre que le dijera que no estaba. La echaría. La trataría mal. ¿Pero y por qué pensamientos tan pesimistas? La morena sabía que algo pasó con Alison cuando la vio con Hanna. Sabía que le había molestado. Hasta ella se sintió mal después (bastante después porque mientras estuvo con Hanna ni siquiera había sentido una pizca de remordimiento). No sabía exactamente porque se sentía así, pero le era inevitable sentir que debía darle una explicación, pero ¿y qué tipo de explicación? Solo eran amigas, bueno, casi lo eran. Sin embargo algo le decía que no era ese tipo de explicación que debía darle. _

_Estando a punto de llegar a la casa de Alison, vio la mamá de ésta (o concluyó que sería su madre, ya que no la conocía) saliendo con bolsos de la casa. __**"¿Acaso de van?" **__Sabía que no podían irse ¡venían recién llegando al barrio! Pero era casi imposible no pensarlo. El pánico se apoderó de ella al pensar eso. No conocía a la rubia desde siempre pero si quería conocerla para siempre. Había comenzado a querer a la joven de cabellos dorados. No importa el tiempo que llevas de conocer a las personas sino la calidad de cada momento que pasas con ella. Y puede que no hayan pasado mucho tiempo juntas, pero cuando lo hicieron fue de lo mejor. Sé sentía que la conocía de siempre. Como si fueran complementos perfectos. _

– _¿hola? Usted es la mamá de Alison ¿verdad? – dijo al momento de llegar al lado de la mujer._

– _Sí, soy su madre._

– _Yo soy Emi_

– _Emily. – Fue interrumpida – Sé quién eres. Vives cerca de nosotros. Alison me ha hablado mucho de ti. Espera aquí, iré a decirle que la buscas – le entregó una sonrisa cálida, la que le hizo recordarle a la de la rubia más joven. _

_Antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo más, la madre de Alison ya había desaparecido. Le quedaban sólo unos pocos minutos antes de que la rubia saliera de entre la puerta __**"si es que sale"**__ pensó._

_Alison no tardó mucho en salir, pero para la morena fueron minutos interminables. _

– _¿Emily? ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?_

– _Yo solo vengo a saber cómo estás. ¿Vas a algún lado? – No aguantó. Necesitaba saber porque salían con maletas de su casa._

– _¡oh! Eso. . . Si._

– _Sí ¿qué? ¿Si te vas? – dijo un tanto asustada. _

– _Si, si me voy._

– _¿A dónde? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿No les gustó el barrio? – pronunció cada pregunta cada vez más ansiosa._

– _Okey. Con calma, Em. – __**"Que bonito suena de sus labios -Em-".**__ – Primero, me sorprende que hayas venido. _

– _Como a mí me sorprendió que fueras tú a mi casa ayer. – Lo dijo tan bajo que no esperaba que la rubia escuchará._

– _Ya veo, de eso se trata. _

– _¿De eso se trata? ¿A qué refieres, Alison?_

– _No lo sé. . . Dímelo tú, Emily._

– _Yo solo quiero saber por qué fuiste a mi casa ayer – lo dijo tan calmada como pausadamente._

– _Yo fui. . . Yo fui a decirte sobre esto – dirigió la mirada a su madre, la cual iba saliendo de la casa con un bolso pequeño._

– _¿Te vas de verdad?_

_Hubo una pausa. Un interminable e incómodo silencio. Emily trató de descifrar la mirada de la rubia pero no pudo. Era como si Alison tuviera un velo que no dejará verla por completo._

– _Ayer, me fui porque no quise interrumpir. – Dijo Alison con indiferencia. Emily notó que fingía._

– _Y también por las cosas que te dijo Hanna. Yo debí. . ._

– _Está bien, Em. Ella tiene razón, nosotras no somos amigas. No nos conocemos el mismo tiempo que tú con ella. Entiendo que no me hayas defendido, es solo que yo esperaba más. Pero fue mi error._

– _¿Esperabas más?_

– _Sí. Yo, yo puede que imaginara cosas. Te tome mucho cariño, Emily. Dios, no debería decir esto. Me tengo que ir, debo ayudar a mi mamá._

_Alison se giró y a Emily le costó unos segundos reaccionar. __**"¿Era una especie de declaración?".**_

_Antes de que la blondie pudiera alejarse más Emily la agarró del brazo para que no se fuera._

– _Puedes decir lo que quieras. – Lo dijo un poco cerca de su cara._

– _No quiero hacer de esto un lio, Emily. Yo no soy así. . ._

– _Está bien, Ali. Di lo que querías decirme. _

– _Okey – suspiró – Yo. . . tú, Em. Tú me gustas. . . – Levantó la mirada para fijarla en la morena, como queriendo examinar la reacción de ésta. – Ves. Yo sabía que esto pasaría. Cuando fui a tu casa, me di cuenta que tú y Hanna. Que ustedes dos son. . . Son algo más que solo mejores amigas. La verdad es que lo sospeche esa vez que nos vimos en la plaza. . ._

– _Alison, yo no sé qué decir. – Y aunque supiera, no podría decirlo. Apenas dijo las palabras anteriores. Le faltaba el aire, su corazón giraba y su estómago estaba apretado. Se sentía feliz y afligida a la vez. Alison le había dicho que gustaba de ella pero ¿y Hanna?_

– _Está bien, Em. – __**"Deja de decir eso. No está bien."**__ – Lo entiendo, pero de cierto modo necesitaba decirte como me siento._

– _Y-yo también necesitaba venir aquí. Sentía como que debía darte una explicación. Hanna y yo. Nosotras_

– _No quiero saber, Em._

– _Pero necesito explicártelo. No me sentiría bien si no lo hiciera. – La rubia asintió – Nosotras antes. Yo nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. O sea, ni siquiera estamos juntas ahora – Y eso era cierto, no había hablado con Hann de lo que eran ahora. De en como su "relación" había cambiado. – Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo no sabría de mis sentimientos, no tendría este sentimiento de libertad. De sentirme yo misma. Y bueno, con esto intentó decirte que. . . Que tú también me gusta, Alison._

– _Pero no tanto como te gusta Hanna._

– _Es que con ella es dif-_

– _Nuevamente, Está bien. Lo entiendo. Yo solo quería que supieras como me siento. A eso fui ayer a tu casa, y bueno, también a decirte que voy a estar fuera de casa hasta el comienzo de clases. . ._

– _¿Estarás fuera tantos días? _

– _Si. Y ahora debería ir a ayudarle a mi madre. Debemos irnos pronto así que. . ._

– _Está bien, ahora soy yo la que entiende. – La morena le sonrió._

_La más bajita de las dos se fue acercando cada vez más, con cautela. Emily no estaba segura de lo que sucedería a continuación pero gracias a su corazón y a los brincos) que este daba algo intuía. Alison la beso. Fue un beso rápido e inseguro. Pero lindo. Le picoteo los labios, la morena no alcanzó ni a reaccionar porque la rubia ya se había separado._

– _Bueno, creo que ahora si me voy. Espero salga todo bien con Hanna, pero de no ser así recuerda que yo estaré aquí y estaré para ti. Tú solo debes pedirlo – Le acarició la mejilla y se fue._

_El camino de vuelta a casa para Emily fue como ir caminando sobre nubes, se preguntó si los demás lo veían así. Se sentía liviana, feliz y tranquila. Todo había salido mejor de lo que tenía pensado, mucho mejor. Alison no se había enojado, al contrario, le había besado. ¡Dios! Se había besado con alguien más ¿Cómo le diría a Hanna ahora? Su "amiga" apenas soportaba escuchar a Emily hablarle de ella y ahora debía decirle que se habían besado. Hasta ahí llego la tranquilidad de Emily. Aunque podía pensar en eso luego, por ahora podía seguir pensando en lo que había sucedido minutos antes._

– Señorita Fields. ¡Señorita Fields!

– S-si profesor

– ¿Está usted soñando despierta? – Todo el salón rio luego de que las mejillas de Emily pasaran a ser como tomates.

– N-No. Yo estaba escuchando atentamente lo que usted decía.

– ¿Así?. . . Entonces dígame ¿Por qué llego casi 5 minutos pidiéndole que salga a la pizarra a realizar el ejercicio? – Nuevamente la clase explotó en carcajadas.

Emily miro al suelo y sigilosamente se paró en dirección a la pizarra para hacer el ejercicio.


	10. Ilusión rota

La clase acabó y aún sigo sin moverme, no he mirado atrás todavía. Después de que mis ojos conectaron con los azules, desvíe mi mirada rápidamente, girándome lo antes posible en dirección al pizarrón. No soy capaz de mirar a ellos nuevamente sin derretirme, sin recordar como me miraban antes: con amor. Sólo segundos bastaron para acordarme de todo los sentimientos que tengo por esa chica. . . Debo reaccionar, pero no sé cómo, no sé qué hacer. **"¿Debería hablarle?. . .5 segundos Emily, solo 5 segundos. ¡Piensa!".**

− Emily. . .

Siento una voz tras de mí. Sé de quién es, pero no soy capaz de girarme.

No hablo con ella durante algunas semanas y tampoco la he visto.

Siento que una mano se posa en mi hombro. **"La señal para que te gires, Emily".**

− Hanna. . . - Mi giré para poder ver su cara, sus hermosas facciones, y al momento de hacerlo, me doy cuenta que somos las únicas en la sala de clases. - Hola. . .

− Hola, tanto tiempo. . . ¿Cómo has estado?. . . Te he extrañado.

− Bien ¿Y tú? - **"Si claro, súper bien".**Pensé, pasando por algo su última frase. Intentó no creer en esas palabras, pero mi corazón no me lo permite.

− Bien igual, gracias. . .Yo quise llamarte, pero no sabía si era correcto, después de todo lo que. . . Bueno, tú sabes.

**"No, no sé"** \- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. - Pronuncie secamente.

\- Deberíamos hablar, Em.

Y antes de poder responder a su declaración, alguien la llama por su nombre.

− ¡Hanna!

Miro hacia mi lado derecho, en dirección a la puerta de la sala y veo a un hombre, joven, de nuestra edad. Tiene una melena brillante y sedosa, de color café. Una sonrisa se le forma en el rostro cuando Han fija su mirada en él.

Me doy cuenta del nerviosismo de Hanna mientras se nos acerca, y cuando el muchacho esta lo bastante cerca de la rubia, éste le da un beso en los labios, ¡En los labios!. Siento como mi corazón se aprieta y como se me hace más difícil respirar. Cuando sus labios se separaron de los de mi amiga (si es que aún la puedo llamar así), ésta me da una mirada, como pidiéndome perdón por lo que acabo de presenciar.

La tensión se puede palpar alrededor de cada uno, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo pronunciar palabra alguna, tengo miedo de que al momento de abrir la boca, mi corazón salga disparado y se suicide tirándose por la ventana.

− Te quería dar una sorpresa; y parece que ha funcionado muy bien. Te he dejado hasta sin habla. - El chico de la melena perfecta dijo, para luego soltar una risa seca, mezclada con nerviosismo y miedo.

− S-si que me haz sorprendido. - Hanna giro su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. - Y parece que no solo a mí. Em, éste el Caleb, mi. . . «mi amigo».

− Ouch. - Soltó el chico mientras tendía su mano hacia mí, dejando un eco de su sonido en la sala de clases.

Estreche su mano, sin decir absolutamente nada. Esto realmente me toma por sorpresa.  
Ese «Ouch» seguía rebotando en mi cabeza, y pensé que también es apropiado para mí en este momento, pero el mío seria aún más fuerte y desgarrador que el de él.

\- Encantado. - Dijo con la comisura de sus labios ladeada amablemente.

Seguía sin poder hablar y en remplazó de las palabras, sólo asiento con mi cabeza en forma de respuesta.

Noto como Hanna comienza a levantar su pierna derecha para hacer camino hacia donde me encuentro, pero en estos momentos no la quiero cerca, no quiero su compasión ni alguna explicación que pueda darme. De cierto modo me siento traicionada, aunque no debería sentirme así. Y sé que no soy la única con un sentimiento parecido, Hanna, también siente la traición, pero a diferencia de mí, ella es la que siente que ha traicionado a alguien. A mí.

A medida que se me va acercando, me encuentro juntando todas las fuerzas y voluntad posible para pronunciar algo.

\- Em, yo. . . - Dijo la rubia, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la interrumpo.

\- Y-yo. . .yo me tengo que ir. Aca-acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo. La ta-tarea de. . . Que nos dio esta mañana el pro-profesor. . . Bueno, tú sabes - Pronuncie más irónicamente de lo que esperaba. - Adiós, adiós Hanna, y Caleb, fue un gusto conocerte.

Fue la despedida más torpe y pobre que he hecho durante toda mi vida. Y eso es mucho decir, ya que no soy buena sociabilizando. Mientras me despedía de los «Amigos», no podía parar de mover las manos y de tocarme la cabeza. Mi tartamudeo fue atroz.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la habitación, ¡Salí casi corriendo, Dios!.

Cuando pase entre la puerta no disminuí mi velocidad, iba con la cabeza agacha, intentando mantener las lágrimas en su lugar.

No pensé que ver a Hanna de nueva seria así de doloroso, quizás si la hubiera visto sola y no con los labios de _Caleb_ en los de ella, hubiera dolido menos, y hubiera sido menos incómodo. **"Que ingenua, Em. ¿De verdad creíste que todo sería como antes? ¿Que se volverían a ver y ella correría a tus brazos para luego besarte?. . . Ella te lo dejo bien claro, pero ver para creer ¿Verdad?. Seguías teniendo la ilusión de que se retractaría de lo que dijo la última vez que se vieron. Crece, Emily."**

Mi camino si rumbo fue interrumpido cuando choque con alguien. El timbre para la próxima clase, supongo, ya había sonado y por eso todos se iban lo más rápido posible a sus respectivas clases. Imagino que por eso la persona que me chocó no se tomó el tiempo para ver con quién podía tropezar en el trayecto, y yo; yo no estaba de ánimos para tener cuidado con la gente que pasaba a mi alrededor, y menos para la que se cruzaba en mi camino. Ni siquiera quiero pedirle perdón.

\- Yo lo siento. No iba precisamente atenta a mis cercanías. - Sentí una voz dulce disculparse. Y por un momento pensé que pudo ser cierta rubia. - ¿Emily?. . .

Levanto mi cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, y mi pensamiento anterior no estaba errado, si que era cierta rubia. Alison. Está completamente radiante, mientras que yo, no puedo estar más desastrosa. Las lágrimas a punto de salir y mi maquillaje corrido por haberme pasado la mano por mi cara, para limpiar algunas gotas de agua que fueron imposible de evitar que salieran.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Siento la preocupación en su voz. No puedo mentirle, pero acaba de llegar, no puedo darle la bienvenida diciéndole todo lo que ha pasado con Han, así que en su lugar me abalanzo sobre sus brazos. Ella responde el abrazo de inmediato, y comienza a pasar su mano por mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Shhhh. Todo estará bien.

**"¿Cómo puede decir eso, ni siquiera sabe lo que me pasa?".**Por culpa de su tacto y de sus palabras, siento correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas, sin poder controlarlas. Comienzan mis sollozos y ella obviamente se da cuenta. Se mueve un poco, separándonos solo unos segundos para que ella pueda ver a mi rostro. Me mira con sus ojos azules, expresando amor, cariño e intranquilidad. Le devuelvo la mirada, pero mientras lo hago, otra lágrima comienza a bajar por mi mejilla izquierda.

\- Ali, yo. . . - Ella pasa su dedo pulgar por mi cara, limpiando la gota de agua que iba cayendo. No puedo pronunciar nada más y vuelvo a acomodarme en su hombro. Ella nuevamente comienza a acariciar mi espalda.

\- Todo estará bien. Em. - Suspira. - Pero ahora debemos ir a clases, lo siento.

\- Y-yo no quiero ir a clases. No puedo, pero tú debes ir. Ya me siento mejor. - **"Mentirosa".**

Se toma unos segundos antes de responder. Veo como su frente y nariz se arruga, como si estuviera divagando, como si estuviera decidiendo que es lo mejor; si quedarse conmigo y faltar a clases el primer día o hacer lo que todos harían, ir a la sala.

\- Está bien. No puedo dejarte así. Si queremos que nadie nos vea faltar a clases, debemos irnos ahora. - La miro a los ojos, y sin querer se me sale un sonrisa, que no pensé que en un momento así podría aparecer.

Ella me abraza por dos segundos y luego toma mi mano para que salgamos.

Se siente como si estuviéramos en «misión imposible»

Cuando ya estábamos fuera se gira en mi dirección - Y bien, ¿ahora qué?. . . Podemos ir a conversar a un parque. . . - Asiento en respuesta y nos fuimos

Estoy nerviosa, dijo que podríamos conversar, y eso quiere decir que tendré que contarle todo lo que paso con Hanna, no sé si estoy preparada para hacer algo así. Es incomodo contarle, justamente a ella, lo que ocurrió con la otra rubia.

\- Y bien Emily, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?.


End file.
